Phoenix's Rise
by Kiko Kamia
Summary: The Titans meet up with a new girl, who has a huge secret, and awesome fire powers. What's her secret? She killed her parents and two sisters the first time she used her powers, and never told anyone.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, here goes my second fan-fic, and I'm working on another one, so this might not get updated very often. Here it goes!

**Chapter 1**

**Mystery Girl**

It was a cold night in August when Phoenix came to Gothem City. This was one of the few times that frost made the city look like an ice kingdom, the bank's clock said that it was 45F. In the midst of this, a girl in her early teens walked alone down the sidewalk on Main Street. Although she was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, she didn't shiver . . . in fact, she was sweating. This girl was Phoenix, although it wasn't her real name, it was the only name she knew anymore.

As Phoenix walked past the city bank, she looked inside to see a man holding a gun up to the teller's head. Phoenix pulled back along the door, and waited for the man to come out. When he did, he met a flaming fist in his face, and was knocked to the ground. Before he had time to get up, his arms were tied to a light post with the draw-string from his money bag. Phoenix left quickly, placing the money bag back inside the bank with a white slip of paper that read Phoenix. This was a tradition she had started when her crime fighting career began two years ago. Fight, defeat, and leave quickly with only the tiny scrap of paper left to tell who had stopped the crime.

"Titans, go! What the heck?" A black haired boy yelled from the area where Phoenix had been standing before. This was Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. The Titans were Gothem City's main line of defense against supernatural criminals, but everyone in a while they took on jobs that were too tough for the city's police force.

"Whoa, what happened? Did this dude knock himself out and tie himself up to that pole . . . or did he get some help?" This comment was made by Beast Boy, the team's self designated comedian.

"I don't think so," Raven said, picking the small, white piece of paper out of the green bills. "Who ever stopped this guy left this behind. It says _Phoenix_ . . . why does all of this sound familiar?"

Phoenix stood smiling in a crowd of civilians that had gathered to see their favorite heroes at work, knowing that it would be nearly impossible for them to discover who she was.

"I saw who stopped the bad guy! It was her!" A young child's voice piped up next to her, and pointed at Phoenix. The entire crowd turned to look at the very embarrassed girl, and then in a puff of smoke, she disappeared. The crowd began to panic, because they thought that there was a fire, and dispersed . . . leaving the Titans to discover the identity of the girl, why she was there and how & why she disappeared when everyone knew what she had done.


	2. A New Titan

**Chapter 2**

**A New Titan?**

Robin stared at the place where the girl, who he presumed was Phoenix, had vanished. He could find no remains of a smoke-bomb, the only thing he found was a layer of very fine ashes. "Robin, please get your hind-end over here!" Starfire called. _I wish she didn't misuse all of our expressions we use here on earth, and make them sound so dumb . . . oh well._

"What is it Star?"

"Cyborg believes he has found some information that may be of interest to you, regarding the vanishing girl."

"Slips of paper like the one that we found were left at the sights of various nation wide crimes that were stopped before law enforcement could arrive, and they all had the same name on them . . . Phoenix," Cyborg told Robin and the others.

"Are you saying that this girl's been going around from city to city, stopping crimes and then leaving again? We've got to find her!" Robin exclaimed.

"I agree, she could make an important addition to the team, and obviously she has nowhere to call home. If she did, the appearances would be centered near one city, not all over the place," Raven agreed.

Cyborg spoke up. "If she wanted to be part of a team, don't you think she would have stuck around instead of poofing off like that? I don't know about you guys, but I think she wants to be left alone."

"If we wish to find her, we must do so soon," Starfire added ", we do not know if Slade has returned, and if he has, he may wish to force this Phoenix into becoming his next apprentice."

"Star's right," Beast Boy agreed ", we don't need another situation like the one we had with Terra. I say we find Phoenix, and ask her to be a Titan." Everyone agreed, and split into groups to search the city; Robin had the north, Cyborg the western, Raven the southern, Starfire the eastern, and Beast Boy would search the entire city by air.

Phoenix watched the whole conference from a nearby roof top. She wasn't sure who Slade and Terra were, but she knew that there had been tension between them and the Titans before. She decided that her best option would be to find one Titan, and speak to him or her alone. _Robin seems to be the leader, but I don't know if he would take me seriously. Definitely not Cyborg or Beast Boy, and Starfire seems to be unused to earth. That makes it a little easier to choose. Okay, Robin or Raven? I guess I'll take my chances with Robin . . . Raven doesn't exactly seem like the social type. Now to find him before any of his friends find me._

Robin was searching in a back ally, when Phoenix found him, she took a deep breath, then jumped down right in front of the boy wonder. "I heard you wanted to talk to me, so go ahead." Robin stared at the girl in front of him, she had long black hair, and her eyes were even darker than her hair, but they almost seemed to glow slightly orange. The orange t-shirt she wore said "_I didn't do it_," and her faded jeans had holes in the knees, with the exception of her eyes . . . she looked like an ordinary teen not a nation wide crime stopper.

"Yah, my name's Robin, I'm the leader of the Teen Titans. We were wondering if you'd like to also become a Titan. See, there's this guy named Slade . . . and whenever someone with any kind of major power comes near here, he tries to force them into becoming his apprentice. His last one almost destroyed us, and we just want to save any pain to be given out for the criminals."

"So you want me to join you, so that you have one less criminal to worry about, and one more person to help take out the criminals that are already around here . . . is that right? Or am I being a bit harsh?" Phoenix joked then laughed as she saw the confused look in Robin's eyes.

"No, it's not just that. We also read reports of the crimes that you've stopped, and noticed that they were all over the country. You don't have a home . . . do you?" When Robin asked this, a dark, sad cloud seemed to envelop the once happy girl.

"I don't like to talk about . . . that subject. It's kinda painful for me," Phoenix said, and then brightened. "If you're sure you want to put up with me, I guess I'll stay with you guys for a while."

"How about you just stay with the Titans permanently? Everything may seem strange for a while, but you could get used to it if you try." Phoenix gave a nod, and then Robin pulled out his communicator, and told the other Titans to return to the tower.

"You're Phoenix? No offence, but you don't look like a nation-wide crime fighter to me," Beast Boy said to the teenage girl who had quickly become the center of attention back in the tower.

Suddenly, and alarm went off. "Titans, go!" Robin shouted. "Cinderblock has escaped, and is breaking into the museum. Phoenix, if you feel up to it, you can come too." Robin informed the slightly panicked looking girl, everyone turned to look at her.

"Okay, if you're sure . . ." Phoenix shrugged. _Just make it stop. Just make the alarm stop . . . I don't want to think about that . . . not now._

"Yah, come on, we'd better get moving," Cyborg exclaimed as the alarm stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Phoenix got up from her seat, and ran to catch up to her new found friends.


	3. Phoenix's First Titan Battle

**Chapter 3**

**Phoenix's First Titan Battle**

Phoenix sat in Cyborg's car along with Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Robin was riding on his r-cycle, next to the blue and white car. "Just a heads-up, dude," Beast Boy said, turning to the nervous Phoenix on his right. "Cinderblock isn't called Cinderblock for nothing . . . he's super hard." The dark-haired girl nodded.

"Don't worry," Raven said from her left. "If you get in trouble, we'll be right there to help you in a flash."

Cyborg's arm began to beep. "Uh oh, we got trouble . . . Plasmus and Overload are breaking into two businesses downtown. We'll need to split up. Robin, do you want to make some teams?"

"Sure, Starfire you come with me to get Cinderblock, Beast Boy you go with Phoenix to get Overload, and Raven you and Cyborg go get Plasmus," Robin said through the microphone in his helmet. "Titans, go!"

The car stopped, and Beast Boy & Phoenix got out. "Can you fly?" Beast Boy asked. "We have a lot of ground to cover before we get to the electrical plant."

"Yah, I can," Phoenix answered. "Let's go!"

Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl, and Phoenix shot flames from her hands, which acted as twin jet-packs. It only took five minutes to reach their destination. "Just so you know," Beast Boy informed Phoenix ", Overload can only be hurt when you hit him on his chip, and he can also take over electronic stuff."

"Thanks . . . ow!" Phoenix was cut off as she was hit by an electric shock from behind. Both Titans turned to see the crackling, blue, electronic villain.

"Overload will complete mission. Failure is not an option!" The villain sent another electric bolt at the two. Phoenix used her powers to create a "fire wall" that blocked the attack.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said. Then he turned into a bull, and charged. Phoenix shot several blasts of fire at Overload to distract him, and the idea worked. Just before Overload returned fire, an unnoticed, green bull charged into him. While he was distracted by this attack, Phoenix shot three well-aimed streams of flame that squarely hit the chip's center.

Outraged, Overload faked a charge at his tormenters, then grabbed Phoenix. "Mission success. Target apprehended, "' Overload growled. "Master's future apprentice has been restrained. Returning to base, now." While he said this, the monster was running toward the outskirts of town.

"Let me go! Augh, ow! That hurt!" Phoenix was kicking, shrieking . . . just about anything she could think of to get loose, when she saw a green streak flash by. _Beast Boy! I hope he's got a plan to help me get free!_ Overload didn't notice the streak, but he did notice what it did a minute later.

Beast Boy had run past the creature and it's captive, and found a fire hydrant along the monster's path. He turned into a mule, knocked the cover of the hydrant off, freeing gallons upon gallons of water. When Overload came into view, the green hero turned into an elephant, and began to spray the creature down. The wetter Beast Boy got the kidnapper, the smaller he got . . . until the soaked girl was too large a cargo to hold on to.

"No!" Overload cried, as he finally shrunk down to just his chip.

Phoenix brushed herself off shakily. "What was he talking about?"

"Beast Boy turned back into his human form. "I'm not sure, but I have a very good idea. I think Slade may be after you, but we'd better talk to Robin before we draw any conclusions." Phoenix nodded, and the two started back to Titan's Tower.


	4. Settling In

_Okay, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to InuGhost, for letting me kinda' use his story, and to Raven's Wolf for being such a good author, and a good friend. You two guys are awesome!_

**Chapter 4**

**Settling In**

"Are you positive that's what Overload said? 'Master' could be anyone who he's working for," Robin told Beast Boy and Phoenix. "Then again, the word 'apprentice' really points a finger at Slade. That could also explain why the other alarms were fake."

"What did you say?" Beast Boy asked. "The attacks by Cinderblock and Plasmus were fakes?"

Robin nodded. "We checked, and there wasn't a monster in sight, and when we checked the security systems, we found evidence of a hacker. Something, or someone set off a false alarm to force us to split up."

"But," Phoenix began, "how would whoever it was know where I was going to be? I'm not trying to draw attention to myself, but the attack was obviously aimed at me. Overload undoubtably expected BB and me." Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"Maybe all of the signals were fake, and when Slade or whoever knew where you were going, he or she sent the correct monster to try and capture you," Cyborg inserted.

"That sounds like a lot of work," Raven commented," if that's what happened, it would've needed to be set up by someone smart." The entire tower became entirely quiet.

"Is everyone thinking about Slade as I am?" Starfire asked, breaking the stillness. Five heads bobbed slowly and solemnly.

"If Slade really is after you," Robin said to Phoenix," he won't give up easily, I learned that. We'll all need to be careful."

"If Slade is after me," Phoenix sighed," maybe I should just leave town, and save everyone the trouble."

"Easier said than done." Cyborg replied "Once Slade sets his sights on somebody, he won't give up just because they skipped town. He'd follow you."

"Yah," Beast Boy agreed," and if he did come after you after you left, we wouldn't be able to help you at all, if you need it."

**"**The best way to save trouble," Raven concluded," is to stay here with us. As long as you can learn to ignore Beast Boy's dumb jokes . . . you'll be fine here."

"Hey," Beast Boy objected," you know that I'm funny, you just don't want to admit it. Here, I have a new joke."

"Just shoot me now, and save me the pain," Raven groaned.

"Ditto," Robin and Cyborg agreed.

"All right," Beast Boy began, ignoring the criticism. "Why did the chicken cross the road? To show the raccoons it could be done! Wasn't that funny?"

"Okay . . . well if I do stay here, here do I sleep?" Phoenix asked, changing the subject from the pathetic joke that had just been told.

"There is an extra room on the same floor as mine," Raven volunteered," and after awhile, if you want . . . I'll help you decorate it." The senior Titans stared at their friend. Most of the time Raven hated for anyone to get anywhere near her room.

"All right. Um . . . what do you guys do all day? It must really get boring sometimes," Phoenix questioned.

"Video games," Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy replied.

"I cook," Starfire answered. At the mention of Star's native foods, everyone but Phoenix and Starfire herself began to look ill.

"I meditate or read," Raven replied.

"We practice about an hour a day," Robin added. "Speaking of practice, we should go do the obstacle course right now." Beast Boy and Cyborg cheered, as the entire Titan team walked outside.

Starfire went first, mostly to show Phoenix how to do the course. She took 45 seconds. While Beast Boy ran and flew through the course, Raven explained what the course was for. "This is to help you with your speed, attacks, and most of all your powers. Okay, it's your turn." Beast Boy had taken 30.4 seconds, replacing Starfire as the fastest.

_Okay, Phoenix, this is just an obstical course, don't worry. _"Go!" everyone shouted. Phoenix ran forward, dodging lasers as she went, then put small orange force-fields around the laser blasters. Next were some robots. Phoenix made several small, round fire balls, and sent them flying at five of the six robots destroying all of the five. While doing this, the final robot snuck up on Phoenix and prepared to attack.

Phoenix turned just in time to see the robot prepare to strike, and then she vanished in a cloud of smoke, just like when the Titans had first seen her. As the Titans began to wonder where she went, the smoke moved behind the robot, then turned back into Phoenix. Unaware, the robot walked forward, then a stream of flame enveloped it. All of the robots were gone now.

Next was a forest of metallic vines that tried to grab and squeeze who or whatever they could find. Once again, all the Titans could see of their new friend was a cloud of smoke. No matter how hard the mechanical tentacles tried, they couldn't grasp her, and that allowed Phoenix to speed through to the finish line.

"Time!" Robin said, stopping the timer. "Forty-five seconds, not bad for your first time."

"Congratulations," Raven smiled," you're good. Glad to have you on the team."

"Yes, if Slade wishes to force you to become his apprentice," Starfire giggled "he will have a hard time catching you!"

"Yeah," Cyborg chuckled," he won't see you for smoke!" With these comments, everyone but Beast Boy began to laugh.

"Come on," Beast Boy groaned "That wasn't funny!" With that complaint, everyone began to laugh harder than they were before.

"Well," Robin began ", now we'd better get everyone else through the course. Cyborg, you next, then I'll go. You don't mind being last . . . do you Raven?"

Raven shook her head. "It'll give me a chance to blow you out of the water." Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered behind her, but Raven's glare shut them up right away.

Cyborg fought his way through the course, taking 30.5 seconds. Beast Boy crowed with delight. "Yah, nobody can beat the Green Master!"

Robin went through the course, and Beast Boy groaned. Robin had taken 30 seconds on the dot. "I guess someone can beat the 'Green Master', and that someone is me," Robin grinned.

"Don't count me out," Raven reminded the boys. "I guarantee that I'll take less than twenty seconds."

"_Cough _. . . Cocky . . ._ Cough_," Cyborg laughed.

"Do you require a cough suppressant, friend? I have a Tameranian recipe that will help you feel better in no time," Starfire asked.

"Umm . . . don't worry Star, I'm fine . . . I just had a little something caught in my throat."

"Can I go yet?" Raven asked. Robin nodded, and took her place at the starting line. When the Titans shouted for her to begin, Raven melted into the ground, then reappeared on the finish line. "I told you so." Raven had held true to her word. She took only three seconds.

"Th-that's not fair! She can't do that . . . can she?" Beast Boy whined.

"Yah," Cyborg complained ", it's not fair!"

"I know I'm really new and all," Phoenix spoke up ", but Raven said that the reason you do this is to help increase your speed, attack, and **POWERS**. It seems to me that Raven didn't do anything wrong."

"Phoenix has a point," Starfire agreed.

"Yep," Robin nodded ", it looks like we have a new all-time Titan record! Sorry you two, if you want, you could sue her. I'm sure that InuGhost would love to see you again."

Cyborg became pale, and fell backwards, and Beast Boy turned into a very scrawny, scared looking cat yowled, and ran up the side of Titan's Tower in fear. "Naw," Cyborg stuttered as he got up ", that won't be necessary. Congrats on the new record Rae. You earned it, heh-heh." _Little spiky-haired jerk, he shouldn't be talking. He must not remember what happened to him last time he set foot in that courtroom. _

"Cyborg," Raven threatened ", you'd better not let Robin find out what you just thought about him. I don't think he'd be very happy to know what I heard."

"What was he thinking?" Robin asked Raven.

"I think I'll just hold this above his head for a while," Raven replied ", it's always nice to be able to blackmail people."


	5. Bomb

**Chapter 5**

**Bomb!**

After training, the Titans decided to order out for pizza, but Phoenix asked to make it herself. "I remember the type my mom used to make, and you can have any kind of topping you want." Due to lack of anything else to do, Raven and Starfire helped gather and prepare the crust and sauce while the boys played video games.

"Dude," Beast Boy drooled," what smells so good?"

"That would be the pizza. You guys can add toppings to your portion, then we'll bake them," Phoenix smiled. It had been a long time since she'd had pizza, and longer since she made it with her mother's recipe.

"Oh my gosh, those look awesome!" "Aw man, look at that cheese bubble!" "That Hawaiian slice looks the best of all!" Comments like these poured out of the Titans' mouths like the waterfalls of spit as the pizzas were cut and served. All words stopped as a feeding free for all began.

If they hadn't been eating, they would've heard the door open, noticed the clank of the object that was left on the floor, and they would've noticed the constant ticking sound it made sooner.

"What's that sound? It sounds like a clock ticking!" Cyborg asked.

"Not who, what! It's a bomb, right there on the floor!" Robin shouted. "Raven, Phoenix, you need to get that thing out of here!"

"No time, we need to contain it here and now," Raven replied. Phoenix nodded in urgent agreement. The two created a double-layered force field around the explosive, and lifted it off the floor.

"How much time before the weapon activates itself?" Starfire asked.

"Looks like 20 seconds," Cyborg observed ", you might have enough time to get it outside if you hustle." Beast Boy ran to a window and opened it, allowing the two concentrating girls to levitate the force fields containing the bomb outside.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_** When the bomb exploded, the blast was so strong, that it broke thought both restraining energy walls, and caused the windows on the north side of the tower to implode.

Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy peeked over the kitchen counter, slowly. They had been protected by Robin's cape, and the three only managed to fit because Beast Boy had been in the form of a mouse. "Is everyone all right?" Robin asked.

"I've got a bit of glass in my arm," Cyborg replied from behind the sofa ", but other than that . . . I'm a-okay. What about you two . . . Rae, Phoenix? Where'd they go?" The remaining Titans searched the room, but the two missing members of the team could not be found.

"I believe I may have found some bad news," Starfire spoke up from by a southern window. "There are only two places where the glass is broken here, and no glass fell inside . . ."

" . . . so who or whatever broke these windows went out and down!" Robin finished. "Titans, go! Phoenix and Raven could be badly hurt. We have to find them . . . now!"

When Raven was found, she was laying on the rocks at the island's edge . . . unconscious and bleeding from a small cut on her forehead.

Phoenix, however, was nowhere to be found, and she hadn't received a communicator yet, so there was no way to track the new girl's whereabouts. "I suppose now we must continue to search for our friend's location blindly, or we must hope that she is able to find help for herself," Starfire said sadly. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg nodded slowly, picked up Raven's limp form, and took her inside the tower. They'd patch Raven up, then continue the search for the missing Titan.


	6. Will She Be Okay

**Chapter 6**

**Will She Be Okay?**

Phoenix woke up on the floor of a dark, cold cave. "Ow . . . where am I?"

The shadowy figure of a man appeared from behind a rock pillar. Phoenix got ready to attack, despite the pain shooting through her body. "I wouldn't try anything if I was you. I'd destroy you in a fight. The bomb I planted temporarily nullified your powers . . . Convenient for me, isn't it?" The man took five slow steps forward, but Phoenix didn't move an inch. "I'm Slade," he said ", and you, Phoenix, are going to be my new apprentice."

"Fat chance," Phoenix growled ", the Titans told me about you. There is no way I'd become your slave like Robin and Terra!"

"I know your secret. What would your friends say if they knew you killed your family?"

"So, you're going to try to blackmail me? Well, guess what, I've learned to deal with the facts. When that incident happened, I didn't know I **_HAD_** powers, so I didn't know how to control them. That's why I've dedicated my life to stopping creeps like you, to keep really bad things from happening to innocent people!" Summoned sparks began to sprout from Phoenix's palms. "I know that you can't stop me, because you're too weak to win somebody over, unless you have some way to grab hold of them. And now I'm going to kick your butt!" The sparks turned into flames, and the flames turned into streams of fire which blasted Slade into the wall.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Just try to make me!"

Slade leapt forward with a metal staff, ready to knock the crap out of the fiery girl, when she turned into her smoke form. Confused, Slade looked around. When he saw Phoenix materialize again, it was too late to stop her. Phoenix was at the exit, then she ran out, slammed the metal door, and welded it shut with a steady stream of flames that was so hot . . . it was white.

Above ground, the boy Titans looked for any sign of Phoenix. "There's been a huge heat surge underground . . . right where Slade had his last hideout!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Then we'd better go check it out, and hope that it's Phoenix, and that she's okay," Robin said.

"We'd also better hope that she hasn't made friends with Slade, or we'll be in deep trouble!" Beast Boy added.

At the above ground entrance to the cave, Phoenix was laying down, trying to regain the strength she used to escape. She knew that she was injured and bleeding from all of the glass that came at her when the windows imploded, and the rocks when she fell. _I don't think the others will find me. I need to go somewhere where I can get help. _Then she lost consciousness.

"There she is!" Robin cried.

"It looks like she's unconscious, but it could be a trick," Cyborg observed, remembering the fights they'd had with Terra.

"We need to take our chances, it looks like she's bleeding pretty bad," Beast Boy countered.

"Beast Boy's right, we don't want to abandon her if she's really, badly hurt, just to save ourselves some trouble," Robin agreed.

When the three got to where Phoenix was, they realized just how damaged her body was, and decided to take her to the Gothem City Hospital.

"Is she going to be okay?" Starfire asked Robin. They were all sitting in the ER waiting room. Raven had regained consciousness, allowing Starfire and herself to go meet up with the rest of the group.

Robin shook his head. "The doctors don't know yet, but they're hoping for the best . . . we should too."


	7. Phoenix's Secret Part 1

**Chapter 7**

**Phoenix's Secret Part: I **

"Are you Phoenix's friends?" A doctor in a long, white coat asked.

The Titans jumped up, and went up to the man. "Yes, we are," Robin answered for all of them. "Is Phoenix going to be alright?"

"She should be, but . . ." The doctor trailed off.

"But . . . what?" Raven asked, impatiently.

"Whatever happened to her caused so much shock that she won't talk to us. Would you please try to get her to say what happened?" The Titans blinked, not saying a word. Phoenix not talking was a big shock, she was about the most talkative, energetic, and happy of all of the people they'd ever met.

Phoenix lay on her back on a small bed in a small, darkened room. Although her face showed no emotion of any kind . . . inside she was crying, lonely, and scared out of her mind. _How did Slade find out? Should I tell the others? Did they find Slade where I left him? Do they already know what happened? When they find out what my secret is . . . will they understand . . . or will they charge me with murder? I'm not going to talk to anyone before I figure out the answers to all of my questions. Oh no, they're outside of my room right now! I need to get out of here! No, I can't . . . I'm too weak._

"Whoa! Hey, Phoenix," Beast Boy exclaimed when he saw her heart-rate readings spike as the five walked through the door ", chill out, it's only us. What happened to you?"

_No, I can't tell them . . . I won't. They'd never understand what happened to me._ Even though all of this was going on in her head . . . Phoenix's face stayed the same, bland, and blank expression.

"That's the same reaction we've had when ever we try to ask what happened to her . . . it's as if she's afraid to say," the doctor sighed, then left.

"Okay, Phoenix, the doc's gone. What happened?" Cyborg asked.

NOTHING.

"Phoenix, you can trust us . . . we want to help you," Robin added. "What happened?"

NOTHING.

"Please, friend, why will you not speak to us?" Starfire asked.

NOTHING.

"Dude, come on, this whole silent treatment is getting old," Beast Boy complained.

NOTHING.

_"Phoenix,"_ Raven said telepathically "_we can't help you if we don't know what's wrong. We need you to tell us what happened. Was it Slade, did he try to force you into being his apprentice?"_

Phoenix's heart-rate spiked again. "Whoa," Cyborg exclaimed ", there she goes again! What'd you ask her, Rae?"

"I asked if Slade was the cause of all of this. I sensed a lot of fear, and so many other negative emotions that it made my head hurt. Whatever Slade said or did really scared her," Raven replied.

"Well, why won't she talk to us? We didn't do anything . . . unless Slade made up some big story," Robin thought out loud. "We all know that he isn't above that."

"Maybe she just needs some time to herself to think," Raven suggested.

_Yes, just leave me alone . . . please. I can't stand all of this! I don't want to think about any of this . . . especially not my secret. Not now . . . and not ever! It wasn't my fault . . . I didn't mean to do it . . . and now . . . my whole family is gone!_

Outside of Phoenix's room, Raven told the others what she heard in Phoenix's mind before they left the room. "She kept thinking about her 'secret', and that whatever happened wasn't her fault."

"Why would that upset her so much?" Beast Boy wondered.

"I think I heard the answer to that too. Whatever happened made it so that her family is gone," Raven replied quietly.

"If we knew Phoenix's real name, we could find out what happened to her family," Cyborg suggested.

"But Phoenix won't even speak to us, so how do we find out her true name?" Starfire asked.

"I've got this one," Robin spoke up. "We get Phoenix's finger prints, and then we do a scan of all of the recorded prints in police databases. After we do that, her real name should come up . . . then we search for other people with that same last name."

Phoenix heard the entire conversation outside of her room, and panicked. She knew that they'd find out everything soon, and they might take it easier on her if she told them what happened if she told them right away . . . but she couldn't do it. "Hey, guys!" _Did I say that?_

The Titans froze, not knowing if Phoenix had really called to them. Then the same two words came from behind Phoenix's door.

"What is it, friend?" Starfire asked gently.

"If you really want to know what happened . . . I-I'll tell you," Phoenix said quietly, not looking at anything but the ceiling.

"You don't have to, not right now. You should rest, and then you can tell us later," Robin said.

_I just hope that you'll understand._


	8. Phoenix's Secret Part 2

_I got a few comments about how rude it was for Raven to be mentally eavesdropping on Phoenix. Just remember, they needed to figure out what happened to her, and she wouldn't speak to them, so eavesdropping was their only solution._

_This is gonna explain a lot more about Phoenix, her powers, and why she can't stand alarms, so it might get a bit long . . . here we go!_

**Chapter 8**

**Phoenix's Secret Part 2**

A week passed, and the doctors finally decided that Phoenix was strong enough to return to Titan's Tower, but she wasn't allowed to fight or train for a month. "They can't stop me from training!" Phoenix exclaimed indignantly when she was told this news back in the Tower.

"Maybe they can't," Raven responded ", but we can. If the doctors say you can't train . . ."

" . . . you won't train without going through us first." Robin finished.

Phoenix gave a small snort, and then began to laugh uncontrollably . . . and she couldn't tell the Titans what was so funny because she was laughing so hard ( like you didn't figure that out). "I don't get . . . I just got it!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well, what is it?" Cyborg asked impatiently.

"Robin and Raven said that Phoenix couldn't fight or train unless the doctors said so first. That would've been fine, but Robin had to add the 'you'll have to go through us first' bit. That meant that Phoenix would've needed to fight us to be able to train!" Beast Boy chuckled.

"H-h-he's right . . ." Phoenix gasped. Robin turned beet red as Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy crack up. Raven gave a half smile.

Robin thought for a second, and spoke again. "Okay, how about this? No training . . . or you clean BB's room."

Phoenix stopped cold as if she had been told that she was being appointed the new leader of the Titans. "**_WHAT?!?!?_** C'mon that's cruel and unusual punishment . . . and that's against the Constitution . . . I'm pretty sure it's the eighth amendment!"

"Then just follow orders, and take it easy." Raven stated simply.

Phoenix sighed, sank onto the couch, and began to sulk. "Fine, then what'll I do? I can only vegg out for so long . . . and a month is _way_ past my limit."

"Rookie, vegging out for a month is just a warm-up for me." Beast Boy yawned, reaching for the remote control.

"If you believe that you are unable to be lazy for a month," Starfire suggested ", perhaps you can tell us about your large secr . . ." Starfire was abruptly cut off by Robin and Cyborg's hands clapping over her mouth. Star glanced at her two friends, confused.

"That's okay, guys." Phoenix sighed, and closed her eyes. "It'll be nice to let this out in the open, but I'll say this much in my defense . . . the whole thing was an accident." Phoenix opened her eyes to see her friends staring intently at her. "Okay, I never really got along with my family . . . I was constantly mad at one person or another. My mom and dad never listened to what I said, and my sisters were little demons, except for when my parents were around, then they were angels." Phoenix looked at the expressions on the Titan's faces and added. "I mean the demon and angel part as a figure of speach."

"It was about 1:00 am on Saturday, so my parents didn't care that I was up, and I was super mad. I was watching some cheesy movie . . . and I just kept staring at the TV really hard . . . wishing for it to blow up. Then out of the blue . . . sparks and flames came shooting out, and set our house on fire. Now here's a little note, my mom was totally parinoid, so we had about 30 smoke detectors in our house. Everything was burning . . . and every one of those dang things went off . . . it was so loud . . . but I was the only one who got out of the house."

Phoenix didn't need to open her eyes to know how her friends were looking at her . . . now they thought of her as a criminal . . . a murderer. She took a deep breath, and continued. "I hid in the woods when the fire fighters came. They searched and searched, and then anounced that my entire family . . . including me . . . died in the fire. I stayed around my home town, and everywhere I went, I had people telling me that I looked just like a girl that had died in a fire recently. That's when I started moving from city to city, I didn't want anyone to know about what happened, and then I started to practice with my powers constantly . . . to prevent another accident like that from happening. That's my story until I came here."

Robin was the first to speak, and break the total silence. "Phoenix, I think we'd better . . ."

_That's all the more you're gonna get right now. I know it's mean, and I hate it when others do this on their stories, but I've only got a faint idea for chapter nine. I'll say this much . . . it's gonna be called **Reunion**. I'll let you think about what might happen._


	9. Lost Past Found

_A/n: I know I said this one was going to be called _Reunion_, but I decided to let that chapter wait for a while . . . hope none of you are confused._

**Chapter 9**

**Lost Past Found**

"Phoenix, I think we'd better . . ." Robin began. Phoenix took a deep breath. "I think we'd better let somebody know that you didn't die in that fire."

Phoenix sighed. "I know, I've thought about doing just that for a long time, but it always comes down to the fact that I didn't really care for most of my relatives."

"You wouldn't have to stay." Cyborg reminded her. "If they tried . . . you could let us know, and we'd come help to _encourage_ them let you leave . . . if you know what I mean."

"Just imagine how happy everyone will be to know that you're alive." Raven said.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that my coming back would upset some people." Phoenix groaned. "Hey, and what about the itsy bitsy detail that **I STARTED THE FIRE?!**" The plasticy couch cover began to melt where Phoenix was seated, causing her to jump up and off the melting material.

"Perhaps some of us should accompany you when you return home. Where is your home?" Starfire asked.

"This is gonna sound dumb, but I don't remember. I don't even remember my real name. I started calling myself 'Phoenix' because I came out of the ashes of my old life, and started again. That's kinda dumb . . . isn't it?" Phoenix asked sheepishly.

Beast Boy spoke up. "Actually, that makes more sense than Robin's name . . . he's no bird, same with Raven. I should know." The green goof pointed at both of the Titans whose names he was questioning.

"I think your name suits you perfectly." Raven agreed. "If you don't fit the discription of your name sake, nobody does."

"Okay, so my name makes sense, but what am I going to do about my remaining family? They were told I was dead two years ago . . . what'll they do when I suddenly show up out of nowhere?" Phoenix asked, and then answered her own question. "They'll freak out!"

"That . . . or they'll throw a huge party." Everyone turned, and glared at Beast Boy, who had made the suggestion.

Under the city, Slade was **_still_** trying to break out of his old base after Phoenix melted the metal door closed. "That blasted girl, she must be healed by now. I'll have a harder time trying to force her into becoming my apprentice." In frustration, Slade kicked the door, and it gave way. "Hmm . . . now to start working on my new plan."

Back in the tower, Phoenix was sifting through old police files in the dusty record room. _This is useless, how will I know if I've found something important?_ "That's it!" Phoenix jumped up, and ran out of the room.

"What's 'it'? Did you find something?" Raven asked, having heard Phoenix's shout of triumph.

"I thought of an idea that will help me narrow my search area. When I first came here, to Gotham City, Cyborg found that map of all of the crimes I stopped . . ." Phoenix trailed off.

Raven understood the idea, and completed the thought. " . . . the dates you appeared might be recorded on that chart. If you could find the oldest date on the map . . . it would probably be close to where you lived before the fire!" Now, both girls were sprinting into the main section of the tower.

"**Where's Cyborg?**" Phoenix asked, out of breath.

"Dude, you aren't supposed to be straining yourself." Beast Boy pointed out.

"**WHERE IS CYBORG?? PHOENIX NEEDS TO KNOW!**" Raven yelled, nearly going demonic.

"Yo, I'm right behind you two. Wasup?" Cyborg asked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Phoenix jumped so high in surprise that she nearly went through the room's ceiling. "Cyborg, can you find that map and list of crimes I stopped?" Raven left, since she was no longer needed.

"Uhhhhhhhh . . . yah, I think so. Why do you need it?" _Dude, has Phoenix lost it?_

"Could you find it right now?"

Robin walked in, and saw Phoenix harassing Cy. "Phoenix, maybe you should take a couple of deep breaths, and slow down. Cyborg, unless you want to get melted . . . you should find and print off that map." Phoenix walked over to the couch, and sat down, breathing deeply. "Are you okay?" Robin asked. Phoenix nodded, and Robin sat down next to her. "All right, now what was all of that about?"

Phoenix began to explain her idea, beginning in the records room, and ending where Robin had entered the room. "I guess I was being a jerk. I'm sorry about spazzing on you like that, Cyborg."

"No sweat. I've got a print out of that chart you wanted." Cyborg handed over the sheet of paper. It was a picture of the United States, with one dot for each appearance Phoenix had made.

"There, that's what I'm looking for!" Phoenix pointed to a dot in a small cluster labeled July 6, 2002. "That's the oldest date on here, so this little town must have been relatively close to where I lived before . . . the fire. Now I can focus on police files from surrounding towns and cities!"

"Cool, let us know if you find anything important. We'll all be outside training for a while." Robin called back as he and Cyborg left.

Slade had disguised himself, and was using one of Gothem City Library's computers to find as much information as he could about Phoenix. "I will find her weakness, and when I do . . . the Titans will be a minor foot-note in the city's history. Well, this appears to be a promising tidbit . . ."

Phoenix stared at the computer screen, filing through every record she could find. _Grrrrrrrrrr . . . this is still going to take forever._ Deciding to try something new, Phoenix opened the search option, and typed in _unsolved arson cases_. Nothing came up. _Multiple unknown fire deaths._ One result. Phoenix clicked on the link, and saw a picture of five people. "Oh my gosh . . . that's me."

There was a caption below the family photo that read: Fairweather family (left to right) Frank, Lisa, Ashley, Mary, Phoebe. _That's me . . . I'm the one in the middle . . . Ashley Fairweather . . . I kinda like the name Phoenix better._ Phoenix began to read the fire report out loud to herself. "The land was sold, and turned into a prestigious shoe factory. Any animals or equipment were distributed among relatives of the deceased. Oh my gosh . . ." Phoenix began to cry, something she hadn't done for two years . . . all of the pain, loneliness, and guilt she had felt came bursting out in huge sobs as forgotten memories came rushing back.

_And she says, _

_Take me away, then take me farther,_

_Surround me now and hold, hold, hold me like holy water,_

_She just needs a little help, to wash away the pain she's felt._

_She just wants to feel the healin' hands of someone who understands . . . _

Phoenix cried herself to sleep in that chair by the computer, and she was so exhausted that she didn't notice the blanket laid over her, or the sound of the printer printing off the file she had found.

_A/n: the lyrics I used in this song were from _Holy Water_ by _Big and Rich


	10. Whiteout

_A/n: okay, there were some of you who wanted Phoenix to have a boyfriend . . . well, your wish is granted . . . enjoy._

**Chapter 10**

**Whiteout**

When Phoenix woke up the next morning, she felt sore all over. Just turning her head to look around resulted in nearly a dozen satisfying pops. The tower sounded fairly quiet, only a few of the other Titans were probably awake.

As Phoenix reached to push the computer's "on" button, the door whooshed open, and the entire team walked in with big, goofy grins (Raven only had a small smile). "What's going on, am I gonna want to stick around?" Phoenix asked cautiously, getting ready to jump out of her chair and run.

"Nothing much, we just found an interesting fact about you, _Ashley_, and you don't know what it is!" Beast Boy said in a taunting, sing-song voice.

"First, just keep calling me Phoenix. Second, now I _really_ know that I don't like the sound of this, and I'm beginning to wonder if I should get out of here while I still can."

"All right, Titans . . . 1, 2, 3!" Robin shouted.

(Okay, think about when Starfire sang before . . . yah, that's what this sounds like.)

_Happy birthday to you, _

_Happy birthday to you, _

_Happy birthday dear, Ashley, _

_Happy birthday to YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!_

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Cyborg asked.

Phoenix didn't hear him, she had her fingers stuck in her ears to block out the song. "Heh-heh, please don't do that again . . . really, I mean it."

"Ha, ha, now to finish the plan, Titans." Robin said, they all turned to face Phoenix.

"Uh oh . . . hey, don't you guys try something funny, or I'll just use my powers to get the heck out of here. I don't even care if I have to clean BB's room . . . I'm not listening to another song!" Phoenix declared. The other Titans could already tell that Phoenix was beginning to turn into smoke.

"Fine, more cake for me!" Beast Boy laughed.

Phoenix became fully solid. "Did you say _cake_? What kind?"

"Chocolate ice cream, but since you don't want to stick around . . ." Raven trailed off with a grin.

"Okay, okay . . . I'll stay, but I meant it when I sai-" Phoenix broke off when she was grabbed from the side by Cyborg.

"A'ight y'all . . . birthday spankin's!" Cyborg shouted.

Phoenix held true to her word, smoked out of Cy's hold, and flew back to her room. She shut the door, locked it, and then pushed her bed in front of the door, to help block it (even though the door slides into the wall).

There was a knock on her door, and Starfire called to her. "Friend Phoenix, we were not being serious . . . your iced cream is melting."

"I'm not hungry . . . you guys can help yourselves." Phoenix replied, and looked around her room. She hadn't done anything with it yet, so it was still bare and gray. Realizing how tired she was, Phoenix curled herself into a ball under her covers and drifted off to sleep.

(Phoenix's dream starts)_ There was a boy in front of her, he was dressed in sky blue His hair was white, but there was a metallic blue shine to it. He saw her, and smiled. This boy seemed familiar, a friend, but Phoenix couldn't remember who he was. "Don't you remember me?" Phoenix shook her head in an embarrassed reply. "Try to remember me . . . try to find me . . . try to save me . . ." The boy was being pulled away, and Phoenix could see why . . . Slade was pulling him by his shaggy hair into the trees surrounding them. _(Phoenix's dream ends)

"**NOOOOOOOO!**" Phoenix rolled off of her bed, and ran to her window, trying to make the dream's meaning understandable. That boy . . . she knew him, but from where? He was a friend, Phoenix was sure of that much.

In an instant, the forgotten memories of her mystery friend came rushing back. "Whiteout, I've got to find you!" _He was the one who helped me after the fire . . . he had ice powers, and we made up that _frozen fire _technique . . . nobody could stand it. _The meaning of her dream hit Phoenix like a ton of bricks. "Oh no, Slade's going after him! I'll need the others to help me . . . there's no way I can take Slade on by my self right now. I may still be weak from my first encounter with Slade, but I'm not going to let Whiteout go!"

**_BANG, BANG!_** "Phoenix, we've got a problem . . . and we're going to need your help!" Robin shouted through the birthday girl's door. "It's Slade, he sent a message saying that he's found a new candidate to be his apprentice. We think Slade's going after this guy right now in the state forest."

A stream of smoke sped out of the crack under Phoenix's door, and raced down the hall. _Robin and the others had better not be pulling some stupid trick on me, especially not now._ Phoenix, still in smoke form, was outside now. She could see the T-car, and R-cycle rushing to the city's limits. _Either they're serious, or it's a really elaborate trick._ A blast of light blue shot up into the late afternoon sky, from the dark, pine trees that made up the forest surrounding the city._ Hang on, Whiteout . . . I'm coming! _

Raven was watching out the T-car's window, and saw a thick cloud of smoke pass them by. "Cyborg, tell Robin that Phoenix just passed us . . . something's got her ticked off."

Cyborg nodded, and relayed the message to their leader. "Are you sure it's a good idea to let Phoenix come? She's supposed to take it easy for at least two more weeks."

Robin's reply was sure. "She'll be fine, and we all know that she'd be a miserable mess if we left her behind. Besides, I'm pretty sure that she's got a personal claim in this battle."

The other Titans were puzzled by Robin's last comment, but didn't ask what he meant. It was Robin who had seen and heard the message from Slade, so they figured he must know what he's talking about.

Ahead of the Titans was a clearing. They could see Slade, Phoenix, and a boy with hair so blonde . . . it was white, but with a light blue tint. "Phoenix . . . is it really you? I haven't seen you for forever!" The boy exclaimed, hugging the girl tightly.

"Yah, it's me." Phoenix assured the slightly battered boy she knew as Whiteout. Slade took a step forwards. "Back off, Slade. I'm not going to let you take my friend." Phoenix growled in a low voice.

"Well, then I suppose I'll have to settle for you in his place." Slade said in an equally menacing voice, pulling out his metal bo-staff.

Raven, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were ready to defend the pair, but the two didn't need any assistance. Phoenix and Whiteout let loose a blast of their element, and the two streams twisted and spun together, knocking Slade into the closest tree, and freezing him there. This was the _frozen fire_ technique the two had created.

"Whoa nice job, dudes!" Cyborg shouted as he and the rest of the team ran to congratulate their team mates.

"There'll be time to celebrate later, but for now . . . we'd better bring Slade into jail. Raven, if you could do the honors?" Robin asked. With a nod, raven transported the Titans, Whiteout, and Slade to the city police station.

When the whacko was taken care of, it was dark and drizzling, but none of the teens cared . . . they'd just locked up the most notorious criminal in the city.

Whiteout and Phoenix hung back from the group, while catching up on what had happed since they had went separate ways. "It's your birthday today, right?" Whiteout asked with a grin.

"Yes. How did you remember? We only hung out for a month." Phoenix asked.

"Easy, you're a week older than me. I got this for you a while ago, hoping I'd run into you again. How ironic is it that I'd meet up with you again on your birthday, right?"

Whiteout handed Phoenix a small box. "What is it?" She asked, and shook the package.

"Open it and find out." Whiteout smiled.

There was no need to farther encourage her to open the box. Phoenix ripped off the paper, incinerated it, and opened the cardboard box. Inside was a cloudy, orange crystal in the shape of a bird. The bird was spreading its wings in a graceful arc, neck and head stretched out in a proud call of glory, and with long tail feathers . . . it was a phoenix.

"Oh, it's awesome! Where did you get it?" Lifting the stone from the box, Phoenix noticed the dangling chain that traveled through the charm's wings.

Whiteout plucked the rock from the girl's hands, and fastened it around her neck. "I got it from an old, Indian farmer in Arizona after I helped save his farm from a wild fire. He made jewelry to help make ends meet, and told me to pick a piece out as a token of his thanks. When I saw that necklace, I knew it was perfect for you."

Phoenix stared at him with a small grin. "You want something . . . you only start talking like that when you want something."

"Guilty as charged."

"What do you want, mister?"

"Nothing much . . . just this." Whiteout kissed Phoenix on the cheek. "Okay, that's it."

"I'm guessing you still like me."

"Was that Slade guy creepy?"

"Yes." Phoenix answered with an unbelieving tone. _He couldn't tell that Slade was a bit off his rocker?_

"There, you answered your own question!"

Phoenix laughed. "You're the same goof I remember . . . only a little taller and shaggier."

"Hey, no dissing on da hair! It took me fifteen months to grow it out like Keith Urban's."

"Hmmmmm . . . yah, I guess you've got the hair, but have you learned to sing or play guitar? Last I knew, the only instrument you could play was the _air_ guitar."

"Ha, ha . . . you know I can sing . . . not as good as you, but I can still sing. Do you still have your guitar?" Whiteout asked, knowing Phoenix's love for the only piece of her past she carried with her, an orange and white, electric guitar.

"Oh man, I forgot to go get it! When I first came here to Gothem, I hid it in a church's bell tower . . . I'm gonna go get it. Could you tell the others for me? I'll see you back at the tower!" Phoenix waved, and flew away.

Whiteout ran to catch up with the other Titans, uncertain how to phrase his message. "Umm . . . Robin? Phoenix just left, she said she was going to get something and meet us all back at the tower . . . she wanted me to tell you guys."

"Phew . . . okay, since you know her best, we need your help with something." The titans formed a huddle.

"What's going on? Phoenix told me that she was going to go get her guitar, even though she's supposed to be taking it easy." Whiteout backed away.

"You know it's her birthday right? Well, we don't have a clue about what to get her!" Beast Boy moaned.

"Oh, I get it . . . well, she doesn't have any new sheet music, and I doubt that her guitar strings are in the best shape . . ." Whiteout racked his brain for more ideas.

"Let's hurry to the music shop . . . they should have most of the things you mentioned." Raven suggested, pointing across the street.

"Okay, let's go . . . try to find something in ten minutes, all right? Titans . . . shop!" Robin shouted and ran across the tarmac with the other Titans following close behind him.

The Titans hurried through the store, trying to find a gift for their friend. Whiteout was getting tired of constantly being asked if a gift was appropriate, so when Robin approached him . . . saying he spazzed would be lightly stating the facts.

"Look, since you've only known Phoenix for about a month and a half, I don't think she'll mind if you don't get her the perfect gift!" Whiteout prided himself by keeping his powers under control, but everyone noticed a sudden icy chill in the air.

Robin blinked. "I already got her present. I was going to ask you if you plan on sticking around. We'd really like to have you stay . . . I think Phoenix would be especially happy if you joined the team."

The building returned to it's normal temperature as Whiteout calmed down. "You want me to join the Titans?"

"Yah, the more the merrier for us . . . though the villains might not be as excited as us." Cyborg said, taking his gift bag from the sales clerk.

"Having so many people on the team may make all of the crooks think twice before breaking the law . . . especially after word gets out about that little trick you and Phoenix made up." Raven said pointedly.

"Speaking of friend Phoenix, should we not hurry back home?" Starfire asked.

"You guys go. I've got to go pick up that other present." Robin said, running out the door.

"What other present? I thought you guys didn't have anything to give her." Whiteout said with a huff.

"We were going to give it to her anyways . . . it was just a coincidence that it got finished the night before her birthday." Raven explained, and then teleported the Titans still in the store back to the tower.

Phoenix was in her room, trying to tune her guitar . . . but the strings were so stretched and worn that they'd snap if she tried._ I guess I'll need to wait before I show the others my other little skill, and I can't teach Whiteout how to play yet either . . . oh well, at least I have this part of my past back._ Phoenix gently laid the instrument in its case, and slid the case gently under her bed.

Robin walked into the main living area of the tower. "Does everyone have their presents wrapped?" Nods all around. The boy wonder looked at the clock on the wall. "Geeze . . . 9:30 . . . well I guess a late party is better than never, right? We just have to hope that Phoenix isn't asleep yet . . . somebody should got call her down qui-"

"**YO PHOENIX . . . C'MIN HERE!**" Cyborg yelled.

"-etly." Robin finished with a slight scowl.

"Oops, sorry man . . . my bad."


	11. The Party Part 1

_a/n: I know that a new episode is coming out with Raven's birthday . . . and I'll say this . . . I wrote and typed this before I knew anything about that episode. And if any of you people are Slade fans . . . don't let me know . . . I'm warning you for your own safety._

**Chapter 11**

**The PartyPart I**

Phoenix walked into the now dark room. _Oh geeze, how original . . . girl walks into dark room, turns on lights; corny friends jump out, and yell 'Surprise!' Well I can play too._ Phoenix focused, and in doing so she could hear all of the minute, anxious sounds her friends made. Starfire was the easiest to find because of her giggling, that and the fact that her eyes were glowing bright green. Cyborg was also easy to find because of his red eye.

Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy were a little harder to find. Finally, Phoenix noticed the slight moonlight reflected off of the metal toes of Robin's shoes, and Beast Boy's mouse eyes. Raven let her hiding place slip when she peeked out of the ceiling; her white eyes were easy to pick out in the dusky light.

I the other Titans were hard to find, Whiteout was absolutely impossible to locate. _Oh well, I'll find him after I hide._ Phoenix turned on the light and smoked out. "SURPRISE! Wha? Where'd she go? She had to've been the one that turned on the lights!"

Phoenix giggled in the air duct as the Titans' garbled speech grew in intensity. "Hahaha, oh man . . . that was classic! It'll take them a year to figure that one out!"

"You mean unless I tell them it will." Phoenix spun around on her butt and came face to face with Whiteout. "How'd you avoid them?"

"I turned on the light and came up here. Why are you here?" Phoenix replied, feeling slightly worried for a strange reason that she couldn't name.

"I had a feeling you'd hide here. You never did like to be the center of attention. You should go down . . . they spent a lot of time putting this together for you." Whiteout stared into Phoenix's eyes . . . knowing he would win sooner or later.

"Fine, but only because I want to . . . you didn't have anything to do with my decision."

"Really, Phoenix? I thought you were just trying to make me happy . . . now that I know you don't care about me . . . I think I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Whiteout sniffed.

"No! I mean . . . you should stick around. Being part of a team is great . . . well, most of the time. When Star starts cooking, then it's not the greatest, but the rest of the time . . ." Phoenix was cut off as Whiteout slowly kissed her on the lips.

"I was joking. There's no way on earth I'm going to leave without you. After you left the first time, and you only left that note . . . I spent months looking for you. Every time a newspaper had an article about a crime you stopped, I'd hurry to where you were supposedly at." Whiteout smiled at the expression on Phoenix's face.

"Love-sick stooge . . . I'm going down to enjoy my party." Phoenix gave Whiteout a playful shove with a giggle.

Robin stared up at the air duct. "Phoenix, Whiteout . . . are you two up there?"

"No, why would you think that?" Phoenix replied from the door.

"Yah, Robin . . . maybe Phoenix isn't the one who needs to be taking a break. Why would you think we were up in the ventilation system?" Whiteout added with a puzzled look.

"What? I hear you two laughing and talking . . . never mind." Robin shook his head.

"Friend, will you stay with us and celebrate this fifteenth anniversary of your birth? We shall eat a cake of chocolate iced cream, sing joyous songs, and you shall open the gifts we have purchased for you." Starfire started to whine like a new-born puppy.

"Dear lord, not the whine! All right y'all, cover your ears before . . ." Cyborg's warning came too late. The other Titans were already misty-eyed and/or collapsed in a heap on the floor muttering. "Aww . . . make it stop . . . too cute . . . must resist . . ."

Phoenix knew the only way to stop the sound would be to give in. "Okay Star, I'll stay."

Immediately the whining stopped, and it was replaced by happy laughing. "For joy! We will all be merry and we will rejoic-"

Robin had put his hand over Star's mouth. "In short, let's all have a good time."

"**YAH . . . PARTY TIME!**" Beast Boy yelled, turned into an elephant, sucked up a bowl-full of confetti into his trunk, and blasted it up into the air.


	12. The Party Part 2

_A/n: I know that Robin's name is really Dick Grayson, but I made up my own name to make this a little more funny . . . no flames about my choice, okay?_ Chapter 12 

**The Party Part II**

"Elephant snot . . . run!" Everyone ran to either Raven or Phoenix, since they were the only ones who could make sheilds.

"Beast Boy, you moron! I told you the last time you did this . . . blow your nose first!" Robin yelled.

"Heh . . . sorry, I forgot." Beast Boy appologized, and then made a face. "I think there's some stuck up my nose."

"**GROSS! BEAST BOY, YOU GOT THE PRESENTS!**" Cyborg groaned. "You get cleaning them off right now!"

"EWWWWWWWW . . . no way, that's gross!" Beast Boy whined.

"Chill, it's not like you don't know where it's been." Whiteout chuckled.

"Yuck, c'mere Mr. Smarty!" Phoenix got Whiteout in a head-lock. "Atomic noogie!" A flaming hand came down on the boy's head and began to rub with her knuckles . . . hard.

"Ahhhhh . . . mercy, please!" Whiteout fought to get away. "Help me . . . please!"

"No way, I don't want to get her mad at me." Robin laughed, lying through his teeth._ I don't want my hair messed up._

"Okay, uncle . . . let me go!" Whiteout was twisting and turning . . . but never quite getting free.

"Oh fine. Anyone else want a piece of me?" _What if I messed up your pretty little hair do, Robin? _Phoenix smirked inwardly.

"All right, the presents are clean . . . wanna come open them now, Ashley?" Beast Boy asked, knowing that Phoenix didn't prefer her real name.

"If he's getting on your nerves, just call him by his real name." Raven whispered to Phoenix. "It's Barthalomeu Bodega."

"Rae . . . what did you just tell her!" Beast Boy asked in a worried, squeaky voice as Phoenix turned red in the face from pent up laughter.

"Nothing . . . just an interesting triva bit." Raven said with a grin so evil, you could see her demonic eyes forming.

"Pfff . . . Barthaomeu Bodega!" Phoenix burst out and fell to the floor in a fit of unprecedented laughter. Beast Boy got very pale.

"Who is that?" Starfire wondered outloud to herself.

"Him." Phoenix gasped, pointing a shaking hand at Beast Boy, who had turned into a turtle and was hiding in his shell.

The entire tower was deathly silent, and then erupted with gigles, snorts, and chuckles . . . all at poor Beast Boy's expense. "Hahahahahahaha, ooooooh . . . make it stop . . . I'm gonna die!" Various items around the room began to burn, freeze, or explode while emotions ran unchecked.

"Yah, ha ha . . . very funny, but do you want to know Robin's name? It's Ronald McDougal!" Beast Boy crowed.

"BB, I'm going to get you for that!" With and enraged yell, chaos broke out. The Titans tried to prevent Robin from strangling Beast Boy . . . while laughing at their real names.

After everyone calmed down, Phoenix opened her gifts from the individual Titans. She recived 3 sets of new guitar strings, 2 packs of picks, and 5 books of music. All that was left of the once snot covered pile was a medium sized box with orange paper. The lable read: From all of us. Phoenix looked around, and then began to slowly open the package. Inside of the box were several smaller boxes.

In the first box were some orange hair bands. The second box held a bracelet with a phoenix charm. "That's your communicator, when when the alarm goes off here, the charm will start to blink on and off. You can also talk to any one of us by pressing this button here, and speaking into it." Raven pointed to a lone, black jewel hanging from the phoenix's tallons.

Phoenix opened the third box, leaving only one unopened. Inside the third box was a pair of simple, orange and black tennis shoes. The fouth and final box contained a black, spaghetti strap tank-top with orange flames, and matching shorts.

"Whoa, did you guys have all of this made just for _me_?" Phoenix asked softly.

"No . . . it was all really cheap on eBay . . . ahhhhhhhhhh!" Beast Boy was sent flying into the wall by Raven, who was glaring.

"Don't listen to him . . . yes we did get it made for you. When you're asked if you helped lock Slade up, we don't want people to read your shirt and think that you didn't do it." Raven joked. (this is a reference to chapter one . . . yes, she's still wearing the same outfit, but it has been washed)

"Dude, did she just make a joke? She made a joke!" Cyborg's face showed what could only be called pure shock.

"Get over it, Cy." Raven replied, inwardly smilling to herself as she returned to her normal, neutral voice.


	13. Whodunit?

**Chapter 13 **

**Whodunit?**

Phoenix's party went on untill midnight, that was when she fell asleep while the team was watching "Remember the Titans". After some debate, Phoenix was woken up so she could walk to her room.

"Everyone should get to sleep, actually. We'll be training in the morning . . . all of us." Robin added, earning a big smile of gratituded from Phoenix. "Whiteout, we don't have a room ready right now . . ."

"It's all right, man . . . the couch is fine as far as I'm concerned." Whiteout yawned, and the entire tower soon became quiet with sleep.

The next morning, Phoenix woke up to pure silence. She got dressed in her new uniform, and went up to the main tower area. Since it was all ready noon, Phoenix expected most of the Titans to be present, but the room was abandoned.

There was a note taped to the refridgerator door from Robin, it asked Phoenix to stay in the tower untill they (the other Titans) got back from their erand.

Dissmising the note, Phoenix found a left-over piece of cake in the freezer, and started to eat it. The newspaper on the counter caught her eye, and she began to casually read the headlines: SCHOOL FUND RAISER SURPASSES GOALS, TRIPLETS BORN TO FAMILY OF FOUR, SLADE ESCAPED FROM PRISION; ACCOMPLICE SUSPECTED.

The last article grabbed Phoenix's attention, especially since she saw her name mentioned several times in the text. One paragraph focused on her in particular.

_One of the new Titans, who goes by the name of Phoenix, is a top suspect in the jail-break according to Gothem City police sources. Information of why Phoenix is a suspect has not been fully released, but several rumors have named her Slade's most recent apprentice. Other rumors mention her ability to become a cloud of smoke, other fire related powers, and her questionable history . . ._

With an enraged growl, Phoenix flung the paper into the garbage . . . not even bothering to read the remainder of the story. "How could anyone believe that I'd help that creep get out of jail! I almost died because of him! I wonder just how much research that reporter did before he wrote that! I can't believe they'd base the whole thing on my 'questionable past'! Maybe they don't remember that I've spent the last two years of my life stopping guys like Slade!"

_Beep, beep._ "Phoenix, are you there?" The computer screen lit up, and Robin's face appeared.

"Yah, I'm here. What's going on?" Phoenix asked, hoping that she'd receive some answers.

"Phoenix, we need you to come down to the news paper office (sorry, but I don't know the right word). You've heard about Slade, right?" Robin's voice was a mix of mad, sad, and tired.

"You mean how he escaped, and just about everyone thinks I did it?" Phoenix responded tartly.

"We're on your side, Phoenix. We all saw that article . . . we're trying to find out who wrote that load of lies, and why he or she did it." Raven said, joining Robin on the sreen.

In the background Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Whiteout could be seen and heard questioning reporters, interns, and mechanics. Each one appeared to be getting more and more frusterated as they were denied the information they wanted.

"Okay, I'm coming." Phoenix sighed, and left for the down town office.

"Robin, do you think we should go talk to the police and see what they say? If the reporter knows about Phoenix being suspected . . . wouldn't he have needed to contact them?" Whiteout asked. They had questioned every employee at the paper office, and all they had leared was that the reporter was a freelancer . . . and had sent his story in by e-mail early that morning.

Phoenix sat limply in a chair, listening to the others speaking. The fact that somebody would think so lowly of her . . . the thought devistated her, and it was worse because it was actually true. Nothing the other Titans said could cheer her up, not even the thought of pulverising the reporter. Compaired to Phoenix, Raven was as happy as a Teletubbie.

"Yah, let's go." Robin agreed, there was no feeling in these words, none of them had ever been victim to such a vicious story . . . and they were all in a state of shock.

All seven Titans were sitting in the police chief's office, listening to the old, fat man speak. "This information wasn't to be released . . . I don't know how that journalist got his hands on it, but you're all members of the city's law enforcement squad . . . so I can make an exception. This is the security camera footage of Slade's escape. That door right there is the entrence to his cell." The chief pointed to a solid, steel door that was blocked by two sleeping officers. "Don't worry, those two have been punished."

As the Titans watched, a light cloud moved down the hall, and entered the cell door's key-hole, and the door swung open. Next Slade came running out, and punched the camera . . . leaving the rest of the tape full of static.

The room was silent. They had all seen the cloud, and they all knew who could turn into a similar cloud. "Phoenix . . . did you?" Starfire asked quietly.

"No, I didn't! Star, you know what happened to me the last time I met up with Slade!" Phoenix responed, trying to keep her tears back. How could she honestly think for a second that I would do something like this?

"Phoenix, you do have to admit that this looks really bad for you." Robin commented.

"Robin, dude . . . I can't believe that you're saying what you're saying! Phoenix wouldn't ever do anything like this . . . right?" Beast Boy asked, doubt beginning to creep into his mind as well.

"I told you guys . . . I would never do anything like this. If you don't believe me . . . that's your choice." Phoenix said so quietly, it was just above a whisper.

"Young lady, I'm sorry . . . but you need to come with me." The officer said, opening the door. Nobody noticed Whiteout smile as Phoenix was escourted down the hall.

Phoenix laid on the cot in her cell. She'd been imprisoned under the charge of aiding the escape of a criminal. She had changed into an orange jumpsuit, just like all of the other prisoners. She also put her comunicator and necklace with her uniform, in a locker, to be kept safe.

As if trying to punish her more, Phoenix was put across from Mumbo and Controll Freak. The entire hallway reaked, because Plasmus was also being kept on that level.

A week passed, and Phoenix's name had yet to be cleared. She wasn't going to be given a trial any time soon, because the city couldn't prove that she was the one who had actually freed Slade.

On the ninth day, Robin came in to talk to Phoenix . . . his face was red with anger. "Phoenix, we found out who freed Slade, and he's actually been working with Slade this whole time . . . you're getting out of here." The officer who had acompanied Robin unlocked the door, and handed Phoenix her things.

"Who did it?" Phoenix growled, ready to rip the true criminal into charred, bloody shreds.

Robin took a deep breath to steady himself. "It was Whiteout . . . he's the one who did all of it."


	14. The Legend of the Phoenix

_a/n: I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Lunar-Ninja, Raven's Wolf, and Phoenix's Soul . . . that's all. Oh, and RW . . . I still need Whiteout for a few more chapters._

**Chapter 14**

**Legend of the Phoenix**

"Did you say who I think you said? Oh man . . . he's gonna wish he was never born!" Phoenix snarled. The girl was so mad, that her black hair ignited . . . the best clue in the world to signal that someone was very mad.

"Relax, we're all mad at him. We figured it all out when he left the Tower the other night. Right after he left, Slade showed up in the park again, that's when Whiteout showed up and let us have it." Robin explained.

"So Whiteout was playing a game this whole time?" Phoenix asked, and Robin nodded, triggering a string of words that shouldn't be recorded.

Phoenix and Robin arrived at the tower around 7:00 pm. The other Titans welcomed her back with open arms, but Phoenix held back. Even though they knew she was innocent _now_, they had still doubted her before.

They were about to dig into a pizza, when Whiteout's smirking face appeared on the big TV screen. "Well hello, Phoenix . . . out of the slammer I see. I hope you aren't too made at me, but someone needed to take the heat for me . . . or else I would've melted. Get it?" He gave a taunting chuckle.

"Cut the crap you over-grown sno-cone . . . you're gonna wish you hadn't framed me." Phoenix snapped back.

"Oh, I forgot that you tend to get cranky when people betray you . . . good thing you can control those powers of yours, right?" Whiteout jabbed. Everyone could see and feel waves of heat radiating from Phoenix's angry body. "Well, I just wanted to say hi, but since I'm picking up this negative vibe . . . I'll leave you all to your pizza." That was all . . . the screen went blank.

"Arrogant jerk . . . he just wanted to get you mad, just forget about him." Raven suggested to Phoenix.

"No, it was a challenge, and a clue to where he is." Phoenix said, starring out the window.

"What? How did you get that idea? He didn't say anything about where he is, Phoenix. I think you're letting your emotions get the best of you." Robin said slowly.

"No . . . the cave he was in . . . in the background, there was a statue of a girl . . . it's the same cave Slade took me to after he set off the bomb here." Phoenix explained.

"That wasn't really a statue, that's Terra . . . she was Slade's second apprentice. She sacrificed herself to stop a volcano under the city from erupting and ultimately destroying the city. We've been trying to find a way to free her, but all of the ideas we've had didn't work out." Beast Boy explained.

"Well, I don't care what you guys are going to do, but I'm going down there tomorrow. That's when my powers will be strongest, and Whiteout's will be the weakest." Phoenix said in a small, but determined voice.

"Why tomorrow? What's so special about tomorrow? It isn't anybody's birthday, is it?" Cyborg asked.

"No, tomorrow is the day the sun will be closest to the earth. My powers are connected to how close the sun is, and Whiteout's are connected to how far away the sun is." Phoenix got up to leave; if she was going to take Slade and Whiteout down . . . she'd need a lot of rest.

"If you're positive that you know what you're talking about . . . and you're serious about settling your number with Whiteout . . . the rest of us are behind you 100." Robin declared.

"Yes, on my planet . . . such an act has committed would be punished most severely." Starfire added.

"This might not be Tamaran, but we're all gonna make Whiteout sorry that he double-crossed us." Cyborg finished.

Phoenix smiled, she was happy that the other Titans' trust was returning . . . but she was still mad at them deep down in her heart. "How about we all go out and train?"

"That's a good idea, even if it is getting late. Since there's an even number of us, we could do some one-on-one sparring." Raven agreed.

"Alright, but nobody go all-out . . . we're going to need to save our strength if we'll be fighting Slade and Whiteout tomorrow." Robin nodded, and then turned to Phoenix. "Any other things Whiteout can do that we don't know about? Obviously he can turn into water vapor . . . from when he . . . y'know."

"Yah, I know . . . when he framed me. He's able to freeze stuff, control ice, and when he's mad . . . he can create really bad blizzards. Luckily, the biggest weakness he has is me . . . or should I say my powers? Unless I have enough control to keep my flames from melting his ice, or if I want to not melt his ice . . . he's screwed when he's fighting me." Phoenix explained. "Tomorrow will be our best chance to beat him because the sun is so close."

"Yo, I still don't get how your powers have to do with the sun!" Cyborg complained, scratching his head.

"Oh . . . there's another reason why I call myself Phoenix. You see, according to legend . . . phoenixes were created by the Sun. Every 500 years, a phoenix goes back to the valley where it was created, and is reborn. I saw one when it returned to its valley, and it decided to give its spirit to me. That whole thing happened about a week before I came here." Phoenix shrugged, showing the experience had lost its awe some time ago.

"So you actually have the spirit of a phoenix along with your human spirit? I've heard of dragons choosing spirit-carriers, but I had no idea that phoenixes still existed on earth!" Raven gasped in disbelief. "It's amazing that one would do that! Shouldn't the phoenix be able to gain a material form?"

"Duuuuuuuuuude! All of this voodoo stuff is hurting my brain!" Beast Boy groaned. "I don't even know what any of this stuff is!"

Starfire was even more confused. "Friend Phoenix, I do not see how a bird can be living inside of your body. Please explain."

"I'm not really sure myself, but I'm sure that if you ask Sorora, she'd be more than happy to explain the best she can."

"Sorora? Who's that?" Robin asked.

"Yah . . . it's a cool name. Like Robin said, who is she?" Cyborg asked.

"She's the phoenix who gave me her spirit. She won't be able to explain until tomorrow . . . she'll wake up then. She needs the sun's energy to replenish the power she used to transfer to my mind." Phoenix said, trying to explain what little she knew about the whole thing.

"Ummmm . . . if we were going to go out and train, we'd better do it soon, or else just stay inside." Raven spoke up, waving her hand at the dark windows.

"Wha? It's 10 o'clock?" Beast Boy turned away from the clock.

"Time has passed quickly, yes?" Starfire asked.

"I'll say! I didn't know I could keep talking for so long! I guess this explains why I'm so tired." Phoenix yawned.

"Okay, Titans . . . everyone get to sleep. We can do some training right after breakfast tomorrow, and then take a quick break before we go down to the cave." Robin commanded.

"Tower's locked town . . . everything's good to go." Cyborg pulled his hand away from the security keypad. "G'night y'all."

"Pleasant dreams my friends! May you wake happy, and full of new life!" Starfire called back as she floated off to her room.

Raven left next, and then Beast Boy . . . leaving Robin and Phoenix. "Are you going to be okay? A lot of stressful things have been happening to you lately." Robin watched as Phoenix put the pizza (which they hadn't eaten) in the 'fridge.

"I'll be fine." Phoenix replied, shutting the door harder than she meant to, showing how much anger she had pent up. "I know that tomorrow, I'm going to need to fight a guy who helped me deal with what I did, who helped me learn to control my powers, who actually listened to me . . .and who sent me to prison. I'll bet anything that he's the one who wrote that story in the paper, to get everyone to doubt me."

"Not everybody . . . we didn't doubt you." Robin bristled against the thought that he or any of the other Titans had betrayed her.

"Yes you did . . . you all did, and you know it! I'm just hoping that I can get that out of my mind long enough to trust you guys to watch my back tomorrow." Phoenix stormed out of the room, leaving Robin to remember what he'd said and done.

"_You have to admit that this looks really bad for you, Phoenix."_ "Great, just great . . . this is just like it was before Terra ran away." Robin groaned to himself.


	15. Old Friends Return

Chapter 15 

**Old Friends Return**

Phoenix checked her room. Pillows under her blankets made it look like she was still sound asleep, her newly stringed guitar was laying in its open case. Sighing, she laid her necklace and communicator bracelet under her pillow, along with a note asking the other Titans to not follow her.

Phoenix flew out of her room, it was 2am, by the time she found the cave . . . it was nearly sunrise. Instead of storming into the cave right away, she sat down in some trees, and ate a slice of cold pizza that she'd brought with her in a small back-pack. "Okay, time to settle this." She tossed the bag to the ground, and heard a muffled _clink_. Inside of the bag was a small, blinking, disk . . . one of Robin's tracking devices.

"I heard you moving around early this morning. I'm the one who slipped that in your bag." Robin walked up behind Phoenix. "Why did you try to ditch us?"

"Why did you leave without the others?" Phoenix snapped back.

"To get you to come back. We were wrong to doubt you before . . . but we're still a team no matter what happens. Even when one person gets mad . . . we're still a team." Robin explained calmly.

"I'm not quitting . . . I'm just assigning myself a solo mission." Phoenix growled.

"Relax, we just don't want you to get into something that you can't handle. Especially when you leave your communicator in your room." Robin handed Phoenix her braclet.

"How sweet . . . I think I'm going to barf!" Whiteout appeared with a sneer on his face. "You couldn't wait to see me again, huh?"

Phoenix's hair ignited. "Yah, I never had a chance to thank you for my all-expenses-paid vacation to prision. So tell me, do you want your butt kicked _now_ or _later_?" The sun's light broke through the tree tops, and landed on Phoenix.

Hi Ashley, long time no see. What's going on? Who's this guy? Do you want my help? Sorora awoke, and fluttered her wings in the spirit/dream world she was resting in.

Nobody but Phoenix heard Sorora, nobody else knew the legendary bird had awakened, so nobody knew why Phoenix did what she did. "Come on out and play! Phoenix form!"

Sorora was hovering in the air where Pheonix had been. She was glaring Whiteout. Hmmm . . . enie, menie, miney, mo! I'm going to fry you, you little villan! Sorora beat her wings together on a down-beat, and sent a wall of fire in Whiteout's direction.

"Ahhhh!" The boy looked down, and noticed that he was short a hand. "You dumb bird! You'll wish you never did that!" He sent a huge barage of ice crystals flying at the bird.

Nope, I don't think so. Sorora melted the missle half-way. Now are you ready to quit? 

"Never!"

Fine have it your way. Sorora flew up above the trees, absorbing the sunllight, and that caused her to appear as if she was made of flame. Buh-bye. Sorora beat her wings together again, and with a hissing sound . . . a humongous fireball fell to the forest floor, only incinerating its target.

"So Whiteout is gone?" Raven asked after Robin and Phoenix had told what happened, and Sorora was introduced.

You're doubting me? Sorora retorted in a hurt tone. She had returned to the spirit realm, but scould still hear and speak to everyone.

"Nobody's doubting you . . . we just know that Whiteout is tricky." Robin replied, knowing how damaging doubts could be to friendships.

I'll have you know that I don't Miss, and even if that traitor turned into some other form . . . those flames were ment for him, and they destroyed only him. Sorora preened her feathers smugly.

"Dude, can you toast marshmellows?" Beast Boy asked.

Sorora shook her head. Phoenix, is he always this . . . ummmmmm . . . simple? She asked, only allowing Phoenix to hear.

_Yep, pretty much. He's so simple, he makes an ameba look complex._ Phoenix giggled.

"So, are we gonna go say 'hi' to slae or what?" Cyborg asked. "I'm gettin' to miss that guy . . . been a while since we've seen him."

"I would also like to settle the dispute between ourselves and Slade, but I feel a need for nourishment." Starfire spoke up.

"Everyone get a quick bite to eat, and then we're going to go. I'll take the R-cycle. Cyborg; you and the others go with the T-car, so nobody gets tired out from flying." Robin ordered in his usual way.

Phoenix, why did you go off on your own this morning? You were all going to go together. Sorora asked privately.

_I don't know . . . it was something I needed to do._ Phoenix replied, trying not to touch the subject.

You can't stay mad at the Titans forever. If you do, you'll wind up quitting sooner or later. Haven't you heard the term: forgive and forget? 

Yes I have, but I can't let it go entirely . . . not yet. I need that barier to keep my feelings in check.

What feelings? Tell me . . . please! 

There are two things, and I'm only going to tell you one. I think the girl who got turned into stone, Terra, is my cousin. She dissapeared a few years ago, and nobody knows what happened to her.

After you destroy Slade, I can revive the girl who got turned into stone. Sorora spoke up in a wide-ranged comment.

Beast Boy turned to face Phoenix. "Can she really?"

Phoenix tail-feathers are able to revive anyone from any state. Quite a useful atribute if I'm allowed t ostate my opinion. Sorora ruffled her feathers, and blinked her eyes smugly.

"Don't pay any attention to her . . . she's full of it." Phoenix giggled as Sorora squacked indignantly.

Everyone else in the car began to laugh too, and Sorora became even more embarrassed. Y'know I am a highly respected, magical creature. I was created by the Sun itself! I've had cities named after me . . . you should respect me as well! 

"Yah, we'll respect you when you're out here where you can actually be considered a threat. Whoa . . . why'd Robin stop?" Cyborg slammed on the T-car's brakes.

Ahead, in the middle of the road, stood Slade, and he was very angry. "I send my apprentice to check for you medlesome Titans, and you destroy him! Which one of you did it? You'll be the very first to go!"

I did! Phoenix, if you'll help me? Sorora grinned as well as a bird can.

"My pleasure. Phoenix form!" Phoenix dissapeared, and Sorora was left hovering in the air.

"What? Impossible! Phoenixes never choose spirit carriers!" Slade was beyond astonished, but he was still angry.

Well, I did. Do you have a problem with that? Sorora came to a rest on the T-car's hood. She was the typical size for her kind, about the size of a full-grown bald eagle. Her head and neck were a lot like a swan's, but designed to be more of a weapon.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, and all of the Titans rushed forwards.

Slade chuckled. "Always the same . . . so predictable. Well, you aren't the only ones who have a new magic trick. White-storm!" Slade dissapeared, and Whiteout stood in his place.

How? I destroyed you! Sorora squacked.

The voice that replied was a lifeless combination of Whiteout's and Slade's. "You did destroy my human side, but there's more to me than what meets the eye!" Whiteout's body began to pulse with color. Blues, greens, and reds danced and swirled as Whiteout appeared less and less human, and more and more like a dragon.

"Not again!" Raven groaned.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Malchior was much bigger than he had been before. "I was hoping that I would get to see you again, sweet Raven. When the imbicile, who's dark soul I've abosrbed, met my human self . . . I knew it would be the perfect way to destroy all of you!"

Phoenix, I think you can handled this for now! Human form. Sorora reversed the transformation, and Phoenix was left sitting on the T-car's hood. Did I ever tell you that I'm part chicken? 

"We can talk about your heritage later. Right now, I think we needto handle a mythical pain problem." Phoenix glared at the dragon. This time around, Malchior was about five stories tall.

"Any ideas?" Robin asked, looking each teammate in the eyes.

Raven nodded. "We fight."


	16. Reunion

**Chapter 16**

**Reunion**

The Titans were trying their hardest, but the giant dragon proved to be stronger. "We need more help!" Beast Boy cried as he was knocked to the ground by Malchior's huge tail.

"We can call the Titans East . . . but they'll take a while to get here." Cyborg suggested as he was swatted like a fly with a gigantic dragon arm.

"Cy, you let Bumble Bee know that we need them right now. Phoenix, you and Sorora need to go get Terra." Robin barked.

Come on, I can't get there on my own! Put the pedal to the metal! Sorora urged.

_I'm going . . . relax._ Phoenix turned, and started to run as fast as she could to the cave where Terra was.

What if she is your cousin? Did the two of you get along? 

_We were best friends, but her name is Tammy . . . maybe she chose a new name when she left._

Okay, where's she at? They were inside of the cave, and both of them were looking around. Why don't you let me out? I see her, and this is a job for fire. 

_I also have fire powers!_

Yes, but you haven't mastered them enough to be selective. You don't want her to get burned by molten rock . . . do you? 

_No I don't._ "Phoenix Form!"

"Yo, Robin! I told Bumble Bee that we need back-up . . . they should be here soon!" Cyborg called to the Boy Wonder.

"We need help now!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yes, assistance would be much welcomed." Starfire agreed.

"Are we welcome? Hey, guys . . . long time no see!" Terra's voice rang out.

Beast Boy and the others stared at the two girls who were running towards them. Nobody had ever realized how much the two looked alike. The only real difference was that one of the girls had blonde hair, the other black.

"Dude, you're like . . . twins!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He looked from one to the other, trying to decide if they were both real.

"Try calling us cousins." Phoenix laughed, being used to the reaction.

"Well, Terra . . . are you ready to put away another scum-bag?" Robin asked.

"Oh yah, I'm way beyond ready." Terra grinned. Her eyes began to shine the iridescent yellow that signaled she was starting to get a grip on some rocks.

"All right then, Titans . . . go!" All of the teenagers rushed forwards to attack the giant dragon.

"Do you actually think that one more of you puny humans will be enough to stop ME?" Malchior laughed.

"Maybe not, but how 'bout a whole other team?" Bumble Bee flew in, and punched Malchior in the snout.

"Watch out!" Aqualad warned as he let a huge wave of water wash over the area.

"Mas e Menos!" A white streak rushed past, and started to fling mud on the monster.

"I'll help you." Terra got a bus-sized ball of mud, and dropped it over the dragon's head . . . covering it entirely.

"We all know what happens to clay when it hardens right?" Phoenix asked as she shot streams of fire over the creature and its covering.

"You get pottery, but it isn't very strong until you put a glaze on it." Speedy replied, watching as Terra added another, thicker layer of mud to the monster. Phoenix nodded, and fired the "pottery" again.

"And now we've got a huge statue of a dragon in the middle of the forest! What are we gonna do?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I'm guessing that we aren't going to donate it to the elementary school . . . just look at that thing!" Beast Boy had a point. The creature looked about ready to eat all of the Titans with a gulp.

"Raven, could you trap him in the book again?" Robin asked.

"I'll see if it'll work." Raven phased into the ground to return to the Tower and retrieve the white book.


	17. A Bigger Plan

**Chapter 17**

**A Bigger Plan**

While the other Titans waited for Raven, the various teens struck up conversations with each other. Robin and Speedy were talking about creating another R-cycle, but calling it the S-cycle.

Bumble Bee and Cyborg were arguing about the possibility of Brother Blood not really being gone for good.

Mas and Menos were rushing back and forth, like the first time when the two teams met, bringing Starfire various gifts.

Aqualad and Beast Boy were whispering, and taking backwards glances at Terra and Phoenix. Aqualad made a quiet suggestion that caused BB to fade from green, to white, and then turn a deep shade of red.

Phoenix and Terra were talking about what they had seen while traveling, why they'd left home, and why they thought they had their powers.

"It must be something we inherited from our parents." Terra mused.

"No, or else my sisters would've had powers too." Phoenix shook her head.

"Recessive traits don't show up in all of the children . . . your sisters might've just missed out, or not had a chance to develop their powers." Terra argued.

Powers aren't inherited on earth. They aren't genetic. You were chosen by someone to have your powers. Both of you are destined to do this and more. 

"So are you saying that someone is giving powers to kids all over the place?" Terra asked. "Is this some big conspiracy? It can't be a coincidence that Ashley and I **BOTH** have powers, right?"

"Sorora, do you know the answer to that? Is there some big plan for us?" Phoenix was worried, what sick mind would've made her kill her family?

Ashley, nobody made you start that fire . . . it happened because you didn't have control and you didn't know you had powers. It was an accident. Remember, I'm in your mind, so I know what you think. 

"You're avoiding the subject. Does somebody have a big plan for us?" Terra asked.

Yes, I don't know what her name is, but I know that several other teens in the area have been included in the woman's plan. I believe that boy, Aqualad, is one of them. 

"Huh? Wait a minute . . . earth, fire, water . . . it sounds like someone is trying to assemble the elements!" Phoenix exclaimed.

Great job, Sherlock. Now tell me what you plan to do. Sorora scoffed.

"We need to find the other elements; metal, air, and lightning . . . maybe then we can figure out what's going on." Terra suggested.

Do either of you know what you're suggesting? You might have to go around the world to find all of the other element holders, and what if they don't want to help? Sorora was beyond pessimistic now.

"If they don't want to help . . . we'll make them." Phoenix answered.

What about the dangers of bringing all of the elements together! You could cause the end of the world! Sorora began to flap her wings indignantly. She hated to be ignored. Robin! You come here and listen to what these lunatics are planning! All of you, try to talk some sense into these girls! 

"What are you thinking about doing? It must be pretty bad to get Sorora so worked up." Robin chuckled.

"Who is Sorora, and where is she?" Bumble Bee asked.

I'm in this nut-case's mind! Somebody stop these two! Sorora's feathers were flying everywhere as the bird raised her alarm. They'll get themselves hurt . . . or worse! 

"What are you going to do?" Speedy demanded.

"If we had a chance to talk . . . we'd tell you!" Phoenix shouted. "Now everyone **shut up**!"

The resulting silence was awesome. Not a single person moved or spoke. Even Mas and Menos understood what Phoenix had said, and froze in mid gift-retrieval.

"We need to find someone with air, metal, and lightning powers . . . the last of the elements. Maybe then we can figure out who's planning something with us." Terra finished.

"Well, I'm in. I always wondered why my powers were stronger than everyone else's. Besides . . . I don't want to get into a fight with the two of you." Aqualad laughed.

"Until we know where to go . . . we can't do anything, but we'll let you know when we're going somewhere." Phoenix told the Atlantian.


	18. Boyfriends and Girlfriends Part 1

**Chapter 18**

**Boyfriends and Girlfriends Part I**

"Dude, when's Raven gonna get here?" Beast Boy groaned. It was extremely boring since the Titans East had left to return to Steel City.

"I found a visitor, and he insists on seeing Star. It took me forever to convince him that she was here." Raven said, flying in with a white haired teen.

Oh, and doesn't this bring back pleasant memories. 

_Sorora, be quiet! He's Tameranian . . . not even Whiteout could pretend to be one of them._ Phoenix glanced over at Starfire and the new boy, who were speaking in rapid Tameranian.

"Friends, this is Lightfire. He has come here to join us." Starfire explained, and Lightfire nodded. "He does not understand much of our language yet, but he wishes to learn."

"You're sure we can trust him, right?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire's eyes began to shine a dangerous green. "Lightfire is one of the most trustworthy people I have ever known! He would never attempt to deceive anyone in order to gain something for himself!"

"Relax, Star. We're just trying to make sure that we don't have another situation like the one we just finished with . . . that's all." Robin put his hand comfortingly on Starfire's shoulder to calm her down.

Lightfire saw this, and sent several white starbolts at the Boy Wonder. With a growl, Phoenix deflected the bolts with a firewall.

"What was that all about!" Cyborg roared.

"I'm guessing that he still believes that nobody is allowed to touch you, right?" Raven asked.

Lightfire cleared his throat. "Princess my girlfriend."

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Beast Boy asked.

Lightfire repeated himself. "Princess my girlfriend."

Starfire gave a nervous giggle. "We were doing the 'going out' when I left Tamaran. We never truly did the 'breaking up.'" She ran over to Lightfire, spoke a few quiet words, and then the two flew off in the direction of the tower.

"I'll get rid of Malchior. You guys can go . . . I'll catch up later." Raven floated off to get nearer to the dragon.

"Well, everyone ready?" Robin asked, sadness seeping into his voice. _Star has a boyfriend?_

"Yah, let's go. I'm guessing my room is going to need some cleaning." Terra nodded.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and uneventfully. Lightfire insisted on having the room across from Starfire's. Phoenix helped Terra clean up her room, and wash her uniforms that had collected dust ever since she had left. The rest of the Titans pretty much vegged out.

Robin spent most of this time in the gym, pounding away at the punching bag, trying to get rid of the jealousy in his system. _What are you so upset about? She wasn't going out with you! Maybe you're only mad because now you don't have any more reasons to hide your feelings for . . . no, that can't be it._

At about 11:00 that night, Sorora told Phoenix some important news. Kiddo, I didn't get enough power today, and I used up a lot of what I did manage to collect on that jerk, Whiteout. I'll be back next year, remember that, okay? 

_What are you talking about?_

I'm going to take another year-long nap, but I need to tell you some important stuff. You're powers aren't limitless . . . they can burn out if you use them constantly for a long amount of time. If they do burn out, you need to recharge using sunlight, or a fire . . . they'll also reboot on their own . . . but it will take longer. 

_Okay, no big deal._

There's more. That necklace you have can be charged with your fire, and then be used to track down people or objects. Which brings me to the last thing, you need to find the Element Sword. It will be the only thing you can use to combine all of your powers when you and all of the other Element Holders are united. 

_Wait, how do I find the sword? How do I track things with my necklace?_

Think of the name. If you keep the name in your mind, it will show you the way. 

_Thanks, Sorora . . . I've got one more question. Do you dream?_

No, it's just a deep sleep for me . . . good night. 

"Well, now what do I do? Hmmm . . . time to go get a sword." Phoenix picked up her bag, filled a water bottle, picked up her necklace, and after a second thought . . . left a note on the TV remote telling where she was going. _There's no way they'll miss it there._

Robin was getting ready to go to sleep. He'd finally managed to calm himself down enough so he wouldn't beat the crap out of somebody. That was when he noticed that the tracking device, that he'd put in Phoenix's bag earlier, was moving away from the city and into the desert. He picked up the signal receiver, hurried to the living room, and found Phoenix's note.

_I'd better go after her. I don't think she knows about the giant scorpions and the other dangerous animals in that desert._ He filled up his own bag with weapons and supplies, and added his own note next to Phoenix's.

Phoenix turned around, trying to fine which way to go next. She was on a high sand dune, and it seemed like the wind was trying to blow sand into her face. The necklace in her hand pulled her along slowly, guiding her through the storm to a small cave.

Inside was a stone pedestal, and on top of that was a beautiful ninja-style sword. The metal blade seemed to dance with color as the faint moonlight shined in. Next to the sword was a scabbard made from hardened, black leather with a matching belt wrapped around it.

"Wow, this is beautiful . . . too bad I hardly have a clue about how to use a sword." Phoenix grinned as she lifted the sword from its resting place and slid it inside the sheath to keep from getting hurt. She briefly noticed what seemed to be a surge of power go through her . . . just like when she and Sorora became bonded. "I'm so tired . . . there's no way I could make it back to the Tower tonight. I'll just take a nap, and hope that the wind settles down by the time I wake up."

Phoenix yawned, and lay down on the sandy ground. Her bag was being employed as a pillow, and the Element Sword was next to her right hand, just incase she might need it.


	19. Boyfriends and Girlfriends Part 2

**Chapter 19**

**Boyfriends and Girlfriends Part 2**

Robin glanced at the receiver in his hand. If Phoenix still had the tracking device in her bag, and if her bag was still with her, then she hadn't moved in the last hour and a half. _Great, she's probably hurt or something. I should be asleep right now, but noooooo . . . I've got to track down Phoenix! Why didn't Sorora stop her?_

The Boy Wonder had brought the R-Cycle so he could bring Phoenix back quickly, but he hadn't counted on the sandstorm. His bike couldn't withstand the blowing sediment, so he'd ditched it. Robin had kept his helmet on, even though he wasn't riding his bike, it helped keep sand out of his eyes.

"Phoenix! Where are you? Can you hear me?" Robin shouted into the wind. No answer. He looked around, and noticed a small cave. _I should take a quick break and get my bearings._

He made it to the cave, and after a quick look around . . . he blew up with rage. There on the floor, was Phoenix, sound asleep. "**Phoenix, what did you think you were doing! I've been looking for you for the last three hours!"**

Phoenix opened her eyes with a snap, jumped up, and drew her sword in one rapid, reflex action. When she saw Robin, she groaned, and slid the Element Sword back into its sheath. "What are you doing here? I left a note telling you guys that I'd be back in the morning."

"What am I  doing! You're the one who left in the middle of the night! Sorora, why didn't you stop her? Sorora?" Robin became confused when she didn't reply.

"Sorora went to sleep for another year. She didn't absorb enough energy, so she'll wake up during the summer solstice next year. And for your information, she's the one who told me to come out here." Phoenix snapped back, not wilting under Robin's. "Y'know . . . I'm sick of you treating me like a baby. I can defend myself, I can make my own decisions, and I know enough to see that you're ragging on me like this because you're upset that Starfire didn't tell you that she had a boyfriend. Well, chew on this . . . my boyfriend was actually an evil dragon in disguise that tried to kill me, and got me put in prison! You've got it pretty good right now."

Robin's face softened. "You're right, and I'm sorry. I have been treating you unfairly, and I know that you are capable of taking care of yourself. I just don't want you to get hurt . . . I like you too much."

"What did you say?" Phoenix backed up until she felt the cool rock of the cave on her back. _Oh no . . . he can't like me! This can't be happening!_

"You know what I said. I've liked you ever since you joined the team, but I didn't do or say anything since I thought Starfire liked me. Phoenix, I think you knew that I felt this way about you before you admitted to yourself that you felt the same way about me." Robin took a step closer to Phoenix.

"What are you talking about? I don't like you." Phoenix snarled. She was beginning to feel trapped . . . she hated being trapped.

Robin moved closer, until he was only a step away from Phoenix. "If you hate me so much, then why do you seem so scared right now?"

"Because there's a giant scorpion behind you . . . that's why." Phoenix whispered her reply.

Robin whirled around, and Phoenix used the opportunity to grab her things, and run to the door, but Robin caught her arm. "Nice try . . . this is what I'm talking about, you want to get away from _me_ . . . and I'm smart enough to figure out why."

"Yah, I hate being accused of things that I know aren't true." Phoenix replied, and let her arm turn into smoke so that she could escape Robin's grip. With a sarcastic wave, Phoenix shot up and above the storm, and started back to the Tower.

Robin got back to the Tower an hour later. Nobody was up, so he threw away the two notes, and went down to Phoenix's room . . . she wasn't there. Next he went to the gym, she wasn't there either. "Where is she?" Robin snarled to himself. _Why was I so mean to her? Why did I get so mad? Why did I get so rude when I knew that she was getting scared of the way that I was acting?_ He shook his head. "Phoenix had every right to be scared and mad at me, I was a jerk."

Phoenix had been in the air-duct system, following Robin in smoke form ever since he'd returned. Satisfied by his self-reflection, Phoenix went to her room, grabbed her guitar, and made her way to the roof of the Tower. When she got there, Phoenix settled down next to an air-conditioning unit and began to play one of her favorite songs.

_You're the kinda guy,_

_Whose hands and mind,_

_Send shivers up and down my spine,_

_I wanna do to you,_

_What you do to me,_

_You're the kinda guy who blows my mind, _

_And now it's my turn,_

_You've been right in front of me,_

_Everything I need,_

_Why didn't I see?_

Robin had heard Phoenix going up the stairs to the roof, and decided to find out what she was doing. As the last notes of the song faded away, Robin realized how Phoenix felt about him. Uncertainly, he walked out into the open. "That was a great song, I didn't know you could play so well. Where's it from?" The Boy Wonder tried to start a conversation.

"The newer _Freaky Friday_ movie, the Lindsay Lohan." Phoenix replied. _He heard that? Well, that's just b-e-a-utiful. Please go away._

Instead of leaving, Robin walked over to Phoenix's side, and sat down next to her. "Look, Phoenix, I'm really sorry for the way I acted before . . . I don't know what came over me. I know this is pathetic, but I hope you'll forgive me." _Please, Phoenix . . . I can't stand how I acted earlier . . . but if you forgive me, I might be able to forgive myself._

Phoenix strummed softly on her guitar, a nervous habit of hers. "I forgive you, but that doesn't mean that I'll go out with you."

Robin nodded. "I didn't expect you to. So, what's the deal the sword?"

Phoenix placed her guitar in front of herself, and drew the glittering weapon. "It's called the Element Sword. It has the ability to combine the elements into a more powerful and concentrated form . . . I think."

Robin chuckled. "I'm glad that you aren't about to stab me this time. It scared me to be the one on the pointed end."

Phoenix laughed. "You shouldn't have come in and started yelling at me. Anyway, I was bluffing. I don't have a clue about how to use a sword."

Robin stared at Phoenix. "Are you kidding?" Phoenix shook her head. "I could teach you . . . if you want."

Phoenix tensed. "As long as it isn't a date."

Robin nodded. "No date. If you've got a weapon, you should know how to use it, or else you could hurt someone when you don't mean to."

Phoenix slid Element Sword back in its scabbard. "You just passed my test. I'll go out with you some time."

"Are you serious? I mean, you don't have to, but if you want to . . ." Robin stuttered.

"Good night, and don't hurt yourself tripping over your tongue." Phoenix whispered with a smile, picked up her guitar, and left.

_A/n: the lyrics I used were from "Ultimate" by Lindsay Lohan, which was on "Freaky Friday", and I don't own any of it at all, my sister has the DVD, not me._


	20. Legend of the Sword

_A/n: Okay, from this point on . . . there's going to be a lot of mythology involved in the story, so if you don't like the stuff, then you might want to quit reading. I don't believe in the stuff, but it's the only way I could think of to work the story out._

**Chapter 20**

**Legend of the Sword**

Phoenix was awakened by knocking on her door late the next morning. "Ngh . . . who's there?" She asked sleepily from under her pillow.

"Raven. Robin asked me to look up some information on a sword you found. Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Came the reply.

"No, c'mon in." Phoenix got up slowly from her bed, and retrieved the sword from her closet. "This is it."

Raven pulled the blade about ¼ of the way out of its scabbard. "This should be really easy to find. It'll be even easier if you know its name."

"When Sorora told me about it, she called it the Element Sword . . . but that might not be its real name." Phoenix sighed.

"Would you mind if I take this with me?" Raven asked. Phoenix shook her head. Raven looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe you should go back to where you found this, there could be more information, or other artifacts that were left with it that you might not've seen since you were there in the middle of the night."

"Alright, thanks." Phoenix smiled. "I'll probably go later today."

"Hey, Robin . . . are you busy right now?" Phoenix asked the Boy Wonder, who was looking over some old records.

"Not really, why? Would you like me to help you with that toothpick of yours?" Robin asked with a grin.

"No. How would you like to come on a treasure hunt with me?" Phoenix asked innocently, and then yanked Robin's chair out from under him. "That's for calling my sword a 'tooth-pick'." She smiled down at him.

"Hey!" The spiky-haired teen cried from the floor. "What kind of treasure hunt?"

Phoenix helped Robin up. "Raven thinks it would be a good idea if I go back to the cave. There might be some stuff that I missed last night. I figured that I should ask if you want to come with me, that way you don't come and start yelling at me again."

"I guess I could spare some time. Maybe you should ask Terra and Beast Boy if they want to come too. I mean, Terra and Beast Boy might want a chance to hang out together since they only went on one date." Robin suggested with a semi-evil grin.

"Are you trying to turn this into a group date?" Phoenix questioned. "If you are, why don't we invite some other couples like . . . oh . . . maybe Starfire and-" Robin clapped his hand over Phoenix's mouth to prevent the last of the sentence from being spoken.

"How about just us? Get your stuff, and meet me in the garage. I'll try to find a helmet that you could wear." Robin smiled slightly at the expression on Phoenix's face.

"Why do I need a helmet? _I'm_ not the one who needs to ride around on a fancy motorbike because I'm flight-challenged. And I _refuse_ to ride double." Phoenix stated in her _don't bother suggesting it, because there isn't any way on earth that it will happen_ tone.

"I thought that you might want some way to keep sand out of your eyes." Robin offered in a slightly hurt tone.

Phoenix's eyes still held a suspicious glint, but she relented. "Okay then . . . but I'm _still_ not riding double."

"I thought you weren't going to ride double." Robin joked with a grin as Phoenix sat down behind him on the R-Cycle.

"I'm tired, so sue me." Phoenix braced her legs, wrapped her arms loosely around Robin's chest, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay? Maybe we should go back . . . we could always go on another day . . . or maybe just wait until later today." Robin turned and saw the total exhaustion in his girlfriend's eyes. They had only been going for five minutes, when Phoenix could no longer remain airborne, it took a near collision with a trash can on a curb to get Phoenix to stop flying.

"I'm fine . . . just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." Phoenix felt bad for lying . . . but she didn't even know why she felt so weak. _Maybe it's just my powers burning out . . . no . . . flying never takes this much out of me._

"That's it. We're going back to the Tower right now. Something's wrong with you . . . and I'm not going to let you take chances with your health." Robin checked to make sure Phoenix was steady, made a sharp u-turn, and sped back to the Tower.

"As far as I can tell . . . she's fine." Cyborg said. When the pair had made it back to the Tower, he too became worried about Phoenix's condition.

"I told you, I'm just tired! Why won't anyone accept that!" Phoenix sat indignantly on the corner of an infirmary bed.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "But, I agree with you, Robin. Phoenix, you look rough . . . are you sure that you feel okay?"

"I told you . . . I'm fine . . . I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm a little tired." Phoenix yawned.

"Then you can take a nap . . . right here. That way, if you suddenly begin to feel worse, we'll know where you are . . . that's only if you stay put." Robin ordered , and got a blanket off of a shelf. "If you really are 'just tired', then there's nothing for you to get so edgy about."

Phoenix shook her head. "I'm not going to win . . . am I? Fine . . . gimme that blanket." Cyborg and Robin chuckled as Phoenix snapped at them. "Y'know . . . I _really_ don't like people watching me when I sleep."

After the two boys left the room, Robin turned to his friend. "Cy, are you sure that she isn't sick or something? She isn't acting like herself."

"Look man, I know you get really worried whenever any of us get even a paper cut . . . driving yourself crazy, worrying about her, won't do anyone any good. The most I can say is let her sleep." Cyborg felt sorry for Robin. _Poor guy needs to relax, if Phoenix was sick, she would've showed a sign of it._

Raven looked up from her book and jotted down the last of the notes she'd found on the sword. The weapon had a very long, and colorful history, beginning with its rumored creation. She picked up the sword, replaced it in its scabbard, and went off to tell Phoenix what she had learned.

_Created by Vulcan, the Roman blacksmith god, for Demeter, the goddess and protector of the harvest, or nature. Able to harness elemental powers into a more powerful form. The Element Guardians were Demeter's chosen warriors to control and protect the elements, weather, and seasons. The Element Sword was given to the one who led the Guardians, always the mortal with power over fire._

_When separated from the sword for prolonged amounts of time, the Fire-Guardian will begin to feel tired, and the joined power of the Guardians will drain. If the separation occurs for more than 48 hours, the Fire-Guardian's life will drain entirely._

Phoenix listened intently as Raven read off her notes. The whole concept being exposed was mind bending.

"You have to keep your sword with you all the time, Phoenix." Robin commanded. "You're lucky that Raven found out about that little 'side-effect' before your 48 hours were up."

"Watch it, buddy. Phoenix's got a whole bunch of gods up there, watching her back. No telling what they might do if you start ordering her around." Terra joked in her best mobster voice. "Ya don't mess with family, capiece?"

"Yo, it's like she's the Godfather!" Cyborg laughed.

"No, it's not. I'm just some little flunky." Phoenix shook her head. "Now that we know more about what's going on . . . maybe Terra, Aqualad, and I should try to find the other . . . what did the book call us again?"

'The Element Guardians." Raven replied. "Maybe you were separated for a reason. After all, the book said the Guardians weren't needed after humans became advanced enough to deal with climate changes."

"There has to be some reason that the sword has bonded to me. If it hadn't, then I wouldn't think that I am the Fire-Guardian . . . but since everything's going just like what history says happened when the Guardians were needed . . . I'm guessing that something big is coming, and the earth is going to need help." Phoenix's voice was slightly laced with the fear of the unknown dangers that lay ahead.

"That's logical, but what could possibly happen?" Robin wondered.

"Dude, what if there's gonna be some big disaster? Like that one tsunami from last Christmas, but bigger?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"Okay, that's a scary thought. I'm with Phoenix . . . something big is coming, and if there's anything I can do, I'm going to help stop it." Terra declared, the expression of determination on her face matched the expression that was often seen on her cousin's face.

Phoenix was silent in thought. "As crazy as this sounds, we need to leave tomorrow. The sooner we gather the other Guardians, the better chance we have to keep the world safe."


	21. Finding an Airhead Part 1

_A/n: Nighthawk, thanks for the offer about Ariel . . . but I've kinda got my own air character . . . you'll meet him next chapter._

**Chapter 21**

**Finding an Airhead Part I**

"Phoenix, you're leaving this plan half baked! You're just going to go traipsing around, trying to find three other kids with elemental powers! How are you going to know where to look!" Robin watched from Phoenix's bed as she packed for the trip ahead of her.

"I'm going to use my necklace to lead us. That's how I found the Element Sword. Robin, please . . . I need to do this. Think of it this way . . . if thousands of people die, and we could've prevented it, but you held us back, how would you feel? I hope that I'm wasting my time. I don't want anything to happen . . . but chances are, that something will happen, and I want to be ready to stop it." Phoenix's eyes pleaded with Robin to try to understand.

"I don't want you to go. I know that you'll make a great leader, and that you'll be careful . . . but I can't shake this feeling that you won't come back. Phoenix, you do what you have to do, but I'm going to keep worrying about you." Robin got up to leave.

"Robin, don't go. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I don't want to leave with you mad at me." Phoenix watched sadly as Robin went out the door.

"Terra, are you sure that this is a good idea? Phoenix doesn't even know where she's going . . . and you're going to follow her?" Beast Boy was having the same doubts as Robin about letting the girls go.

"BB . . . you know that Phoenix wouldn't put anyone in danger, if she knew it was there. She told me that she has a plan, but won't tell me what it is yet . . . you need to trust us." Terra was getting frustrated with Beast Boy's excuses. "It doesn't matter what you say . . . we're going in the morning."

"Aqualad, are you sure that you want to go with the other Titans? From what Robin told me, Phoenix is taking you all out there blind." Bumble Bee chided the Atlantian. "What if somethin' goes wrong when you're all out in the middle of nowhere? You've got to have more of a plan."

Aqualad shook his head. "I believe that Phoenix knows what she's doing . . . if she didn't . . . I doubt she'd be dragging someone else into this."

"You don't even know where 'out there' is! How'll we contact you?" Bumble Bee snapped.

"We've all got communicators." Aqualad stated simply, ending the discussion.

Breakfast was very quiet in both Towers the next morning. Everyone was angry with everyone else, and nobody was going to be the first to make peace. Finally, in the original Titan's Tower, Starfire snapped.

"No! Nobody shall depart while we are still angry at each other! We all have duties, and we must fulfill them! All of us are friends, so why do we fight?" She pleaded.

"Starfire's right. What good does it do if we're all mad at each other when we leave? Then our minds will be set on what we wish we could take back." Phoenix sighed.

"None of us want to split up, but it's the only for a little while . . . and the fate of the world could depend on the results of this mission." Terra added.

"Knowing the luck we always have . . . it probably will." Cyborg agreed. "Y'all have to do what you have to do, but we're gonna be worrin' 'bout you."

"Exactly. Hurry back you two." Robin grinned.

"Why do I have the feeling that a group hug is coming?" Raven asked with a slight groan.

All of the Titans enveloped Phoenix and Terra in a huge group hug. "Would it be considered a problem if I can't breathe?" Terra squeaked.

In the midst of the commotion, Robin quickly kissed Phoenix on the lips. "I'm going to contact you two times a day, so that I can make sure you're okay, and give you any news." He whispered.

Phoenix giggled as she kissed him back. "Are you sure that you aren't just trying to make a reason to hear my voice?"

"Maybe . . . but you can't blame me for being worried. Especially with that sword of yours . . . you hardly even know how to use it!" He teased.

"I just hope that I won't get into a situation where I'll need it." Phoenix smiled.

The hug broke up as Aqualad arrived. He also had a bag. "Are you girls ready to go, or do you need to check your makeup?" He teased.

"Ha, ha . . . very funny. We're as ready as we'll ever be." Phoenix replied.

"Let's go then! We aren't going to find anyone just sitting around here!" Terra exclaimed while tossing Phoenix her bag, and slipping her own on her back.

"Bye, everyone!" The three Guardians called over their shoulders as they made their way out the main door of the Tower.

"Good luck!" The remaining Titans called back.

"Well, now what do we do?" Beast Boy asked.


	22. Finding an Airhead Part 2

**Chapter 22**

**Finding an Airhead part II**

The Guardians were walking down the street, taking their sweet time, and discussing the various arguments that had taken place the night before. Each agreed that the others were rightly worried, but had acted harshly.

"They aren't the only ones who doubt me." Phoenix stated simply. "I don't think that I should be dragging you guys out here with me."

"Well, too bad . . . we're here, and sticking with you." Terra grinned, and hooked an arm over her cousin's shoulder.

"How, may I ask, do you know where to go?" Aqualad asked.

"Easy . . . I just follow my necklace. Terra, can you manage the transportation?" Phoenix asked as they came to the edge of the city.

"Yah, that won't be a problem." Terra grinned, lifted a section of stone that was about the size of a small car, and jumped on the back.

"Okay, we've got a ride. What about your necklace? What does it do?" Aqualad questioned.

"Just watch." Phoenix got on the front of the raised slab, and surrounded her pendant with fire. "Find the Air-Guardian." She whispered.

Immediately, as if the pendant took control, the rock seemed to take on a life of its own, and began to glide towards the desert. Aqualad rushed to get on, and seated himself between the two girls. Gradually, the stone began to speed up until it was going about 70 mph.

Phoenix, not taking her mind off of her search, put up a firewall to prevent the wind and sand from blowing into their eyes.

"Hey, cousin, I need to take a break." Terra groaned. The size of the stone, and the distance they had gone was starting to take its toll on the Earth-Guardian's energy.

"Hold on. We're almost to a cave . . . there, you can let go now." Phoenix said, as she released her mind from the pendant.

Inside of the cave, the travelers found a surprise. A boy with sandy-brown hair, who couldn't have been more than ten, sat next to a small fire. "Who are you? What are you doing in my cave?" He asked in a small, scared voice.

"We're sorry . . . we didn't know that this was your cave." Phoenix apologized. "We're really tired . . . would you mind if we rest here for a few minutes?"

"No, I don't mind. I was just surprised to see the three of you . . . there aren't a lot of people who come out here." The boy replied.

"Then may I ask why you're out here?" Terra asked kindly, offering the kid a candy bar.

"It's so I don't hurt anyone . . . I've got these powers . . . and I can't really control them . . . never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised at what we know about having powers." Aqualad chuckled as he took a drink of water from the canteen he'd brought. "Watch this." He threw some of the liquid into the air, and formed it into circles, squares, and triangles.

"Wow! That's cool! Can you two do that also?"

Phoenix closed her eyes and hung her head in mock shame. "No, we can't . . . we can do a lot better." The girl giggled as she let a few highlights of her hair ignite. "See this twenty dollar bill?" Phoenix asked, and then dropped it into the campfire.

"**ARE YOU NUTS!**" The kid shrieked.

"Nah . . . not entirely at least." Phoenix grinned, reached her hand into the fire, and pulled out the bill, totally unharmed.

"Showoff." Aqualad muttered bitterly.

"I don't like the view . . ." Terra sighed. With a slight groan, she lifted the cave, and turned it 180 degrees. "Nope, that's even worse." And then the cave was returned to its normal position.

"I have air powers . . . this big sandstorm is all my fault." The boy admitted quietly. "Since I don't have a clue about how to use my powers . . . I call myself 'Airhead'."

Phoenix silently charged the crystal on her necklace again. _Find the Air-Guardian._ The orange stone shot forwards, and pointed to Airhead. "How would you like to come with us? We can help you with your powers . . . and you've got a job that you're destined to do." Phoenix stated seriously.

"What are you talking about? What am I destined to do?" Airhead asked worriedly.

"The four of us have elemental powers for a reason. We're Element Guardians. The goddess of nature, Demeter, chose us all. I'm the leader. This sword unites our powers, and will make us stronger when we work together." Phoenix explained. "If you come with us, then we'll have four of the six elements. We think that there's going to be a huge natural disaster, and we'll be needed to stop it."

"Is she telling the truth?" Airhead whimpered.

"We aren't sure yet about what's going to happen . . . but we're almost certain that something is going to happen." Aqualad backed up Phoenix's claim.

"That's why we would like you to come with us . . . we can't stop anything if we aren't _all_ together by the time the disaster happens." Terra agreed.

After a moment's thought, Airhead nodded. "Okay, I'll help."


	23. Returning Home

**Chapter 23**

**Returning Home**

"What are we doing at Titan's Tower? Is one of the Titans a Guardian too?" Airhead asked as they walked in the door. "Shouldn't we knock?"

"Why? All three of us are Titans, and as long as you want to . . . you'll be one soon as well." Phoenix grinned as Airhead's eyes became even wider than usual.

"Phoenix? Terra? Aqualad? Hey, it's great to see y'all!" Cyborg called as he emerged from under the T-Car. "Hey man, who are you?"

"Ummm . . . I'm . . . Airhead." The kid stuttered.

"Well, welcome in, little man! Everyone else is upstairs. Let's go on up . . . they're gonna be really happy to see you." Cyborg said as he walked along with the four travelers.

"I didn't think I could miss the Tower so much after two days." Terra sighed.

"I know what you mean. There really is no place like home." Phoenix agreed.

"You girls don't got a clue about how miserable BB and Robin have been since you left. I didn't know about the two of you, Phoenix." Cyborg chuckled as Phoenix began to blush.

"Would you guys mind if I call back to my Tower after lunch?" Aqualad asked.

"Not at all." Robin snuck up behind the five. "It's nice to see you so soon. When I spoke to you last night, I thought you said that you weren't going to be back for a while." Robin put an arm over Phoenix's shoulder.

"We took a vote, and decided that it would be nice to come back for a while before we start looking for another Guardian. Oh, Robin, meet Airhead. Airhead, this is Robin." Phoenix ushered the shy boy out from hiding behind her. "He's the Air-Guardian."

"I hope she didn't get too mean. She tends to be a real hothead. You should see her when she's mad . . ." Robin began to joke, but shut up when he saw the behind-the-back glare he was getting. "Never mind."

"Friends, it is so wonderful that you have returned unharmed! And greetings to you, Head-of-Air." Starfire shook Airhead's hand.

"It is good that you all have come back." Lightfire agreed. He spoke slowly, so he wouldn't mess up his words.

"Glad you're back." Raven said, letting some genuine warmth into her voice.

Beast Boy shot up from his video game. "Dudes . . . you're back! Awesome, a new kid! What's your name?"

Airhead took a step back, and Terra smacked BB upside the head. "Can't you see that you're freaking him out! Besides, I thought you'd be happiest to see that I came back so soon, and in one piece. Looks like your doubts about letting me go were unfounded, huh?"

Beast Boy was about to answer when the alarm went off. "What is it this time? Don't let me guess . . ." Beast Boy faked a brain fart.

"It's that Chrome-Dome guy, he's breaking into the bank . . . again. Okay, Airhead, you can stay behind if you want to." Robin offered.

The boy nodded, sitting down on the couch. "I'm not the best at fighting."

"Alright then . . . Titans, go!"


	24. ChromeDome

**Chapter 24**

**Chrome-Dome**

The robber stopped as he tried to make away with several bags of money. "Ready for round ten, Titans?" He was in his late teens. His skin was the color of chrome, and his hair looked like spiked, ragged iron. He wore a suit of chain mail and leather armor.

"Did he just say round _ten_?" Phoenix asked.

"Yah, but every 'round' ends with him running away empty handed." Robin explained.

"Maybe, but that's not how it's going to end up this time . . . even though you've managed to recruit a few new losers." Chrome-Dome laughed evilly.

"For your information, I'm not new." Terra snarled.

"Same here. You're going down!" Phoenix added, her hair threatening to burst into flames.

"I doubt that." Chrome-Dome spat back.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, and leapt at the villain. He had his staff ready to bash Chrome-Dome's head in.

"Aw, come on! You're going to try to use a metal stick . . . against ME?" The metal teen blocked the blow, and then Robin's staff seemed to develop a mind of it's own, and decided that it was about time that he got a beating.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Lightfire tried to combine a sonic-cannon blast and two sets of eye beams, but the attacks were deflected, and sent back 'return to sender'.

Phoenix began to have a sinking feeling. One of the Guardians was supposed to have metal powers, and this guy obviously fit the requirements. _Please don't let me be right._ Phoenix prayed as she charged her necklace. _Find the Metal-Guardian._ Unfortunately, the crystal began to pull extremely hard in Chrome-Dome's direction.

"What's wrong, Phoenix?" Raven asked as she saw the displeasure on Phoenix's face.

"He's the Metal-Guardian." Phoenix stated simply, as she formed a huge bubble of fire around Chrome-Dome.

"What do you think you're doing? Why are you protecting him?" Beast Boy asked after being unable to stop fast enough, bashing into the barrier, and hurting himself.

"I'm not protecting him." She squeezed the bubble tighter. "I'm just going to heat things up a bit." The bubble became smaller still.

"Let me out! It's too hot! I'm going to melt soon!" Chrome-Dome pounded on the wall. "Please . . . I'll do whatever you say . . . just let me out!"

With a cold expression on her face, Phoenix released the criminal. "You're a disgrace. I can't believe that out of all of the people in this world . . . you were chosen to be a Guardian. You've been chosen to help protect human-kind, and here you are . . . doing this . . . for your selfish wants." The Titans watched Phoenix silently. They'd never seen her so emotionless, but at the same time . . . so bursting with anger and hate.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a guardian of anything except myself. You're just a crazy little girl." Chrome-Dome got up from the sidewalk, where he'd been dropped. "You're all just a bunch of shmucks."

Phoenix snarled and formed another bubble around Chrome-Dome, rapidly shrinking it so small that his skin began to glow orange from the heat. "Protecting innocent people is not being a 'shmuck'. If anything, it's being stronger than anyone or anything else. Risking your well-being to help keep people like you safe isn't a weakness!"

Thinking quickly, Aqualad pulled all of the water he could handle from a near-by fountain and brought it down over Phoenix, like a huge tidal wave. Steam hissed, and rose into the sky, leaving the Fire and Metal-Guardians unconscious. "Don't get mad at me, Robin. She needed to stop, before we wound up with a puddle of molten villain in the middle of Main Street."

Robin sighed. "You did the right thing. We'll take both of them back to the Tower, but Phoenix isn't going to learn that he's there . . . right?" Everyone nodded. "The one thing we really don't need is for her to go crazy and destroy the Tower. We'll also need to convince Chrome-Dome to straighten up his act . . . or else you Guardians will never be at full strength."


	25. Leaving

**Chapter 25**

**Leaving**

Phoenix's eyes opened slowly. She knew that she had lost her temper, and she knew that she'd acted like the kind of person who she hated the most. With a groan, she rolled over onto her side, and noticed Robin reading in a chair at the edge of her bed. "How long have I been out?" She asked quietly.

Robin looked up and smiled at Phoenix's obvious embarrassment. "Not too long . . . just a few days." Phoenix sat up with a start. "I'm joking! You've hardly been asleep for a hour and a half."

"Nice. Make me think that I was a vegetable! What happened after I . . . blacked out?" She laid back into her pillow and pulled her blanket up around her neck.

"We took Chrome-Dome to prison, and brought you back here. I've been waiting here for you to wake up ever since then." Robin watched as Phoenix's face darkened with the mention of Chrome-Dome. "Why are you so upset?"

"Robin, that guy is the Metal-Guardian. If he doesn't join us . . . what'll we do? It's my job to make sure that nothing happens. If something does happen, and we can't stop it because that jumble of scrap metal wouldn't help . . . it'll be all my fault." Phoenix rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

Robin wrestled with his feelings. He didn't want Phoenix to be so hard on herself, but at the same time . . . he also wondered if she was capable of leading this special team. _Come on, Robin. You just don't want to let her get into a situation where you can't help her anymore. She can take care of herself, and anyone else who she's responsible for._ "Phoenix . . . you're already a great leader. Just because Chrome-Dome is being stubborn now doesn't mean that he won't come around later. Just focus on finding the last Guardian . . . maybe you won't need his help in the end."

"Like we'd ever be that lucky." Phoenix grumbled, the sound muffled by her pillow. "Why am I the one who needs to bring us together? Why isn't it one of the others?"

Robin gently touched Phoenix's shoulder, surprised when she didn't pull away. "It's because you're strong in ways that most other people are weaker than water. You are able to work with a group, but you can fly just as well solo. You don't usually want to hurt anyone, but you'll fight to protect what's right. Phoenix, you've got to be the strongest person I know."

Phoenix sat up and gave Robin a hug. "You're probably just lying through your teeth to make me feel better . . . but anyway . . . thanks for helping me feel better."

"Sorry, your story won't work on me. I only look out for myself, and I refuse to work with that cranky witch who almost melted me!" Chrome-Dome spat from his containment unit. Actually, he was straitjacketed and then tied down into a bed. All but Robin and Phoenix were present.

"What's your problem, man? Don't you even care that the world could be coming to an end?" Cyborg growled. This guy was working his last good wire.

"Not as long as I don't end with it." Chrome-Dome laughed.

"That's it. We're all going to leave . . . now." Raven commanded as she ushered the indignant bunch of teenagers out of the room.

"Well, this is just great." Terra groaned.

"So, how do you plan on getting him to help?" Beast Boy asked Terra.

"Perhaps he should have a chance for his jets to cool." Starfire suggested.

"I'm going to let him sit until Robin thinks it's time to let Phoenix know that he's here." Terra noticed the nervous faces of the Titans in front of her and grimaced. "She's right behind me . . . isn't she?"

"Yah, I am. Now who is here that isn't supposed to be, and why wouldn't I be told?" Phoenix asked her cousin.

Robin ran up behind her saying. "Phoenix, wait. You . . . should probably get more rest." Robin tried to block off the door to the previously un-used room, with out being too obvious. "Why don't you go back to your room . . . and one of us will bring something for you to eat, later."

Phoenix's face slowly morphed from confusion to a mix of pure terror, hate, and panic. "He isn't in jail . . . is he? Chrome-Dome is in there!" The Titans braced themselves, ready to get chewed out. Instead, Phoenix swayed slightly, and fainted.

"Oh man, we should've known that we couldn't hide him." Cyborg groaned.

"How could knowing that he's here get her so upset?" Raven asked as Robin picked up Phoenix's limp form.

"He does act a lot like Whiteout, and she just woke up a few minutes ago. All of that must've been just enough to make her pass out. Y'know, we're lucky that Phoenix is so light." Robin chuckled.

"Yah . . . like if Cy got conked out . . . Star and Lightfire would need to work together to carry him." Beast Boy laughed.

Starfire took a nervous glance back to Lightfire, who nodded. "I am sorry, but I must leave for Tamaran soon. The planet has not accepted Galfor as Grand Ruler, the people wish for me to return. I shall leave tonight."

"We're going to miss you, Starfire. I'm guessing that you'll be leaving too, right, Lightfire?" Raven asked.

Lightfire nodded. "It is my job to protect princess."

"It's _cold_." Beast Boy whined as the Titans stood on the roof of Titans' Tower. They were saying good-bye to both of the Tamaranians.

"No it's not." Phoenix smiled as Beast Boy scowled at her. Even though her uniform consisted of a tank top and shorts . . . her 'internal fire' kept her warm all of the time.

Terra laughed. "If you're so cold, why don't you turn into a kitten, and then I'll hold you . . . do you think that would warm you up?" Beast Boy use words to answer. Instead, he turned into a small tabby kitten, and jumped into his girlfriend's arms.

"We're gonna miss you two." Cyborg said quietly.

"I shall miss you too. I shall miss all of you." Starfire sniffed to try to keep her tears from spilling over. "If anything should ever happen . . . you may call on us for assistance."

Robin nodded, and shook hands with Lightfire. "Good-bye you guys."

Silently, the two aliens picked up their suitcases and flew up into the night sky . . . on their way home.


	26. Electricity Emerges

_A/n: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Phoenix's Soul for letting me borrow the Lightning-Guardian. And PS, I promise that she won't get another boyfriend . . . I swear. _   
Chapter 26 Electricity Emerges 

"It feels weird in here." Phoenix commented. She decided that she should start acting more civil towards the Titans now, since they'd put Chrome-Dome in jail . . . for real.

"It seems too empty." Raven agreed. "Who knew that Starfire and Lightfire added so much life to the Tower?"

Airhead looked up from the newspaper comics that he'd been reading. "There was a phone call. I took a message."

"What was the message?" Robin asked. "And who was it from?"

"The police chief. He said that Chrome-Dome is willing to make a bargain." Airhead returned his attention to 'Dennis the Menace'.

Phoenix held the edge of the couch in a death-grip as she temporarily lost her balance. _Don't loose it. You have to think of what's best for the world, and leave your personal feelings about him out of it._ "Did they say what kind of bargain?"

Airhead shook his head. "The chief wants you and Robin to go down and talk about it."

"Can you handle it? Just hearing him be mentioned made you queasy." Robin watched Phoenix nervously; her tanned skin was now pale.

"The things that don't kill you make you stronger." Phoenix said, forcing a small grin. "As long as I don't loose my temper, I'll be fine."

"So you're all agreed? Chrome-Dome will join the Guardians, as long as you don't hurt him when circumstances don't allow." The police chief was acting as mediator between the three.

"Agreed." Phoenix had her face and mind set in stone. Chrome-Dome was NOT going to get her angry.

"What she said." Chrome-Dome growled. He still held a grudge against Phoenix for how she'd melted him.

"Alright, in that case . . . you may all leave, and good luck." The chief added as he opened Chrome-Dome's cell door.

The three teenagers walked in the direction of the Tower in silence. That is, until a bolt of lightning shot out from a back alley. The golden ray came into contact with Chrome-Dome, and then attempted to branch out into the surrounding area.

Phoenix quickly interrupted the energy with a 'fire-wall'. "What's going on? Last I knew there weren't any thunder storms coming our way!"

Chrome-Dome cursed slightly under his breath. "Electra!"

"Well, what do you know? Looks like you managed to find someone who will protect you . . . good; you're going to need some help." An Asian girl, who must've been in her late teens stepped out. Her black hair was cut short, and spiked . . . except for two lightning-bolt shaped sections of hair by her ears. She wore a black, sleeveless leotard, which had two, white lightning bolts that formed an "X" across her chest.

Robin gave a cross between a groan and a gasp. "Electra? What are you doing here? I thought you and Port were going to go form your own team in the south."

"We did. This guy gave us a ton of trouble, and then disappeared. I've been trying to track him for a while." Electra explained, and then glanced over at Phoenix. "You a newbie?"

"Not exactly. I've been around for a while. The name is Phoenix." The two girls smiled, and shook hands.

"Do you have any powers?" Electra asked with a smirk, glancing over at the only powerless Titan.

"Yah, I've got fire powers, and guessing from your name . . . I'm guessing that you've got electric powers, right?" Phoenix asked. Electra nodded, and turned to talk to Robin. _Wait . . . electric powers? That's the same as lightning . . . right?_ Phoenix removed her necklace, and charged the crystal as quickly as she could. _Find the Lightning-Guardian._

Instantly, the gem shot forwards, and landed in Electra's hand. "Phoenix, what's going on?" Electra asked.

Phoenix turned to Robin. She wasn't sure if Electra would be too happy about hearing what she had to say. "You're an Element Guardian. There are six of us; water, earth, air, fire, metal, and lightning. My necklace has the ability to find the people were chosen to protect the planet from destruction. We think that a huge natural disaster is coming, and it will threaten the existence of human-kind."

Electra looked over to Robin. "Is she telling the truth, or is she just mental? Well, if I'm Lightning and you're Fire . . . who are the other four?"

Chrome-Dome laughed evilly. "You're going to be seeing a lot more of me. _Iron_ic that I would be Metal, huh?"

Phoenix braced her mind against these words, trying not to snap on the annoying guy next to her. "The others are all back in our Tower . . . except for the Water-Guardian, he went back to the Titans' East Tower. So, will you help us?"

Electra smiled and put an arm over Phoenix's shoulder. "I'm a Titan . . . protecting people is my job. Of course I'll help."


	27. Phoenix's New Room

_A/n: this is just one of those 'in between' chapters, so please . . . no flames._

**Chapter 27 Phoenix's New Room**

When the four teens got back to the Tower, Electra was introduced to the other Guardians. Phoenix kept a happy outward appearance, but she was worried. When would they be needed? Where? Would they be ready? What sacrifices might need to be made?

"Helllooo! Earth to Phoenix!" Beast Boy called, getting impatient. "You were asked a question!"

Phoenix blushed. "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind right now. What was the question?"

"I asked if you've been in your room lately." Robin grinned. "Let's just say that while we were gone, I called back and had the others set up a surprise."

"_Another _surprise? Y'know . . . I always get worried when I hear those words from you guys." Phoenix teased. "So am I going to get blindfolded, and then led back to my room?"

"Yo, you didn't think of that!" Cyborg elbowed Beast Boy.

"Here, use this." Airhead brought over a white dish-drying rag. The little boy was smiling ear-to-ear.

Robin took the cloth, and wrapped it around Phoenix's forehead, just above her eyebrows. "Can you see?"

"No." Phoenix groaned. "Come on you guys! Just let me go up there on my own . . . it'll still be a surprise."

"Not a chance, cousin. We want to make this a big deal." Terra poked her defenseless cousin in the ribs.

"Ready?" Cyborg asked. The blindfold was still on, and the lights were off.

"Not yet. We still need to plug that you-know-what in. OW!" A thud marked Beast Boy's collision with a large and solid object. "I'm okay."

Robin untied and removed the blindfold, but placed his hands over Phoenix's eyes. "Cyborg, turn on the lights." The lights came on. "Okay, Phoenix . . . what do you think?" Robin asked as he removed his hands.

Phoenix blinked, trying to focus her eyes. Everything was so orange and metallic. "Galding it! I'm blind!" Phoenix began to laugh. "Everything's so bright that I can't see!"

"I told you not to put in those flood-lights." Raven glowered at Cyborg. She shot some 'darts' of dark energy at the two, huge lights at the either end of the room.

"Now try looking." Terra suggested. Now the only light came from the lights in the ceiling.

"Holy cow!" Phoenix cried as she looked around. The walls were painted with orange, red, yellow, and silvery-blue flames. Glitter had been added to the paint when it was wet to make it shimmer, as if the walls were really on fire. Phoenix's guitar case was set up on a stand next to her closet, which she presumed had several spare uniforms inside. "Wow . . . this is awesome! It's beyond awesome . . . it's . . . I can't even think of a word that describes this!" Phoenix was absolutely speechless.

"Dude, did you see your bed?" Beast Boy asked with a grin.

Phoenix turned, and saw that her plain white bed spread had been replaced with yellow and orange satin sheets, pillows, and a heavier blanket. Right above the head of the bed, hung a giant, colored portrait of Sorora.

Airhead was very excited to see Phoenix so surprised and happy. "I helped a lot! I used my powers to make sure that the glitter got spread evenly, I dried all of the paint on the walls, and then I got fresh air moving through here. Otherwise, everything would still smell like paint. You would've gotten high off of the fumes just from stepping in here! Don't you hate that smell? I do." The boy kept babbling on as he told exactly how everything had been accomplished.

"So, do you like it?" Robin teased, and then drew a sharp breath of air as Phoenix gave him a quick elbow to the gut. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."


	28. Trip to Olympus

_A/n: I was told by my sister ( who reads every single one of my chapters before they're posted) that this is a little confusing, since the main focus switches locations a lot . . . so try to bear with me . . . okay? Enjoy!_

**Chapter 28 A Trip To Olympus**

Phoenix lay fast asleep on her bed when a when a white light began to shine right above her. The same light began to glow in the other Guardians' rooms as well, and then, in a flash . . . the light and the teenagers were gone.

"Nguh . . . where am I? And what on this great, green earth am I wearing?" Phoenix woke up lying in the middle of a foggy field, wearing a pale orange toga. "Okay, this is beyond freaky." To reassure herself to some degree, Phoenix felt for her sword, which was still belted around her waist.

"Phoenix, is that you? Where are we? I'm scared!" Airhead scampered up to her. He was dressed in all white, and had a pair of small daggers sheathed on his waist. "Did we die? Am I an angel now?"

"It's okay. We'll be fine. We aren't dead . . . and we aren't angels. If we were . . . I doubt that we'd have weapons. Just calm down . . . and look for somebody who might be able to tell us where we are." Phoenix took Airhead's hand, and walked with him over the cloudy landscape.

Meanwhile; Terra, Aqualad, and Electra were trying to find Airhead and Phoenix. "Shouldn't we be looking for Chrome-Dome too?" Aqualad asked. He was dressed in a blue toga, and had a spear strapped across his back.

"Why? So he can insult us?" Electra asked with a snort. She had a pair of sias at her waist, and was dressed in yellow.

"Besides, we'd be wasting our time. He wouldn't be any help, and wouldn't accept help, either." Terra agreed. She had a wooden bo staff on her back, and was dressed in tan.

Chrome-Dome was wandering around aimlessly, mad that he was scared from being left alone. He had no idea why he was dressed in a gray 'dress', or why he had a bow and quiver full of arrows on his back. _It's just a trick that those stupid Titans are playing on me._

On the peak of the cloud covered mountain that the Guardians were wandering around on, two adults watched the teenagers' progress on an enchanted mirror. "Well, Cybele . . . what do you think?" A man with a deep, bass voice asked the slim woman next to him.

Cybele shrugged with a sigh. "I had hoped that the leader would've known better, and found the last member of the team . . . but I brought her here anyway. They'll do fine as soon as they receive the proper training."

"I hope that you're right . . . for the world's sake." The man pulled nervously on his long, white beard as he continued to watch.

Phoenix had tried using her necklace to find any other people . . . but nothing happened . . . any of the twenty-three times she tried. _Great, something must be blocking the tracking spell . . ._ "Are you okay?" Phoenix looked back to see Airhead struggling to keep up with her.

"I'm fine. I don't feel any more tired than when we started walking." Airhead held up a handful of delicate, white flowers. "Aren't they pretty? I picked them for you."

With a smile, Phoenix tucked a few of the blossoms into her hair, which had been mysteriously put up in an elaborate style. "Thank you. Is that why I needed to wait for you?" The only reply received was an embarrassed expression on the little one's face.

"All right . . . Saturday cartoons, here I come!" Beast Boy rocketed out of his room and into the common room. "Whoa, where is everybody?" The green boy stopped with a screech in the doorway. Robin and Cyborg were the only ones present.

"Asleep, I think." Robin answered. "We'd better go make sure that they're all breathing."

"Hey, is that you, Phoenix?" Terra called to a figure about fifty yards ahead of them.

"Oh, Chrome-Dome . . . what a great surprise." Electra greeted sarcastically.

The metal person sidled up to the three, trying to act indifferent, but he couldn't contain how glad he was to see another person. "I'm really sorry for how I've acted you guys . . . you don't have a clue about how lonely I got!" He was about to hug his teammates, when he regained his composure. "So, have you losers figured out why we're here?"

"This is new." Phoenix muttered to herself. She was sitting on a rock next to an amazingly clear stream, examining the Element Sword.

"What's new?" Airhead asked as he looked over Phoenix's shoulder, and down on the weapon.

"There's an indentation, here, on the blade, next to the hilt. It's the same shape as my necklace" She removed the crystal from its chain, and placed it in the dent. It was a perfect fit. An instant later, five colored orbs appeared, and materialized into the missing Guardians; Terra, Aqualad, Electra, Chrome-Dome, and another figure in a black toga. The girl had long, purple hair that was curled in soft ringlets.

"Raven, is that you?" Terra asked.

"I can't believe it! How could everyone have disappeared in the middle of the night?" Robin was fuming. He, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had carefully watched and re-watched all of the security tapes from the various hallways and doors leading out of the Tower that had been taken the night before to come up with nothing, diddly, nada . . . zilch.

"Dude! Where are they?" Beast Boy groaned.

"Raven, is that you?" Terra asked again.

The figure nodded. "What am I doing here, and why is my hair like _this_?"

Phoenix looked around. They all had strange hair-styles. "I think you're a Guardian too . . . I mean . . . technically, Darkness is an element . . . isn't it?"

A cloudy, pink orb appeared in front of the Guardians, and solidified into the short, slender woman whom had been watching the seven of them before. "Very good, Ashley, I knew that you would succeed. My name is Cybele. Others know me as Demeter or Ceres. You may call me which ever you wish."

"Where are we?" Electra asked matter-of-factly.

"You're on Mount Olympus. Come, I will make everything clear to you." Cybele began to lead the confused Guardians up a previously hidden road, paved with gold.


	29. Legends and Truths Part 1

Chapter 29 

**Legends and Truths Part I**

The Guardians followed Cybele for what seemed like several hours, going straight up the golden path. Normally, they would have become tired and short of breath, but something about them had changed . . . the steep climb didn't take any more effort than walking across a room.

"Why am I not getting worn out?" Phoenix asked Cybele.

"You're all Demi-Gods, or half-gods now that you've come here. We don't tire, and you won't either . . . which is fortunate for you." Cybele explained mysteriously.

"Why is it so 'fortunate'?" Terra asked warily.

"You have much training ahead of you, and you will be called upon constantly to defend the planet from evil forces." Cybele was very vague once again.

"I thought we'd be stopping things like earthquakes, floods, storms, and volcanoes. What evil could be so great that we have to become half god to defeat?" Aqualad questioned.

"You will know soon enough. Do not worry, you will be able to return to the mortal world and stop villainy . . . that part of your lives is very important to the welfare of humanity . . . as well as what you'll be doing eventually." Cybele smiled slightly. "I could see your worry, children. Do not be afraid."

"Cyborg, do you have a signal from their communicators?" Robin was going crazy with worry. He, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had been trying to track down the missing Titans for hours, and the search became even more urgent after they heard that Aqualad had also gone missing.

"Why's Raven gone? That's what I want to know. She's the only one of the missing people who isn't a Guardian." Beast Boy yawned. They had been working non-stop ever since the realized that their teammates were missing. Even caffeine couldn't perk them up beyond barely conscious.

Cyborg growled and pounded the counter. "Nothing! I've scanned the whole planet, the moon, and all nearby satellites . . . and got diddly! Either their communicators have been destroyed, or something is blocking the signals."

"Let's just keep trying, and hope that we find them all unharmed." Robin sighed.

"The time has come for you children to know what you are expected to do, and to learn the history of your kind." Cybele motioned for the Guardians to sit down along the edge of a table. The table itself was made of the trunk of a HUGE pine tree, and had been divided into eight 'slices', marked by a shallow groove. Each 'slice' had a symbol that represented one of the eight present. "Please, be seated." Cybele waved a hand, and chairs that matched the table sections appeared.

"Ummm . . . do you think we could call our friends? They're probably worried about us." Phoenix reached to touch her bracelet, to discover that it was gone.

Cybele smiled. "Your mortal uniforms and communication devices were replaced by your new weapons and clothing, once your Guardian side is no longer dominant. Contact with the mortal world from this realm is impossible." Phoenix nodded to show that she understood.

"So, is this where we're going to hear a long, drawn out, history?" Terra asked with a hint of a groan.

"I suppose you could call it that. When the world was young, humans didn't have the technology to survive on their own. Any extremities could cause nearly half of the population to die. So I chose seven mortals, and gave them power over the elements, usually adding to the power that they already possessed. When one team became older, and ineffective, I would gather new protectors, and gradually have they replaced the veterans." Cybele paused to see if the current Guardians were following the story.

"Around the time of year 1500, I decided that the mortals no longer required my assistance to thrive, but then the Black Plague rose up, and killed all of the Guardians who were active at the time. At first, I thought that mankind would need help again, but the humans recovered . . . that's when I hid the Element Sword and Element Jewel on opposite ends of North America."

"So why are we needed?" Aqualad asked.

"Yah, I think we've advanced since the 1500's." Electra added.

"Your kind has, but that is not the problem. There is a race of creatures called the 'Decaylites' . . . they are invaders and conquerors . . . traveling from planet to planet . . . turning them from hospitable to hostile. They have set their sights on the planet. You, children, are the earth's only chance of salvation." Cybele seemed to plead with the Guardians. "It will be dangerous . . . I cannot deny that. I leave the choice up to you if you will do this, or not."

"I'm in." Raven spoke up first. "There's no way that I'm going to stand by and let the earth be drained of life."

Airhead swallowed hard. "I might be small, but I'll help too. I don't want anyone to get killed . . . even bad guys."

"Don't think you're going to leave me out of the action." Chrome-Dome laughed, popping his knuckles.

"Ditto." Terra and Aqualad added.

Everyone turned to face Phoenix, who was the only one who hadn't spoken. She laughed. "What? I thought you guys were smart enough to know my answer. Of course I'll do it!"

Cybele's face became an expression of pure relief. "Thank you so much! The world will be forever in your debts . . . even though the citizens will not know."

"What about the other Titans? We can tell them, can't we?" Raven asked, fingering her hair, lightly.

"Of course. They will understand, I am sure. And they also aid in the bettering of humanity, give them my thanks and praise, please. You may go home for now, I will summon you when it is time for your training." Cybele waved good-bye, and the Guardians were returned to where and when they had been when they had been brought to Olympus.


	30. Legends and Truths Part 2

Chapter 30 

**Legends and Truths Part II**

Phoenix sat up in her bed with a start, not sure if she'd had a strange dream, or if she'd actually been on Mount Olympus. Her memories were confirmed when she found that her flowers were still in her hair. _There is no way I can sleep right now . . . I'll go up and watch some late night news or something._

When Phoenix walked into the living room, she was greeted by the smell of herbal tea, and five silhouettes framed by the soft glow of the TV on the couch.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Raven asked while pouring a mug of tea for Phoenix.

"Yah, after everything that's happened . . . I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a month. So, who wants to tell the others about this mission?" She asked while glancing at the five other Guardians' faces.

"I nominate you, Phoenix. After all . . . you are the leader." Terra poked her cousin in the ribs. "All in favor?"

"Aye." Came the murmured replies.

"Great, why is it always me? Doesn't anyone else want to try this job for a while?" Phoenix asked, but received no reply. "Okay, fine . . . I'll talk to the others in the morning."

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg stared at Phoenix open-mouthed. Behind them, the com-link showed the Titans East bearing the same expression of disbelief. "If you don't believe what I told you . . . ask any of the others . . . they were there too." She held up her hands in a way to defend herself from not being taken seriously.

"I don't want to get left out on the action . . . dang it!" Bumble Bee whined.

"You aren't the only one." Speedy added. "Do you think you guys will manage with two leaders and teams in one Tower?"

"Doubt it." Robin grinned and made a face at Phoenix. "She's such a hot-head at times."

"Not like I can say much better about you." Phoenix retorted.

The Titans were going outside to go to a movie, when Phoenix's crystal began to shine. "I'm guessing that we're supposed to go back to Olympus. We should come back to this exact moment, so don't bother waiting for us . . . try to find out which movie is best." Phoenix fitted her glowing crystal into its place, and in a flash, they were gone.

All of the Guardians were transformed and transported to the mythical mountain. Terra swayed a bit as they came to rest near the table where they had heard their history. "Oh man, I think I left my stomach back in the Tower!"

Cybele appeared in front of the Guardians. "Thank You for coming so promptly. It is time for you to begin your training."

"What kind of training, exactly?" Raven asked.

"I shall instruct you on the use of your powers, and the only other god left here on Olympus, Zeus, will assist the development of your weapon skills." Cybele explained sadly.

"What happened to all of the other gods? I thought that Olympus was teaming with them." Aqualad asked.

"They . . . they left to try to defeat the leading edge of the Decaylite army . . . however . . . the force proved to be too strong . . . they were all imprisoned, and executed." Cybele turned away, and began to cry.

Airhead shuddered. "If they were pure gods . . . and there were more of them . . . then how are we supposed to beat them!"

Terra gave a groan. "They were also supposed to be immortal, and have better control of their powers."

Electra sighed. "It's been nice knowing you guys . . . well, all except _you_." She snarled in Chrome-Dome's direction.

"You aren't exactly the most pleasant person to deal with either, Sparky!" Chrome-Dome snarled back as he notched an arrow and aimed at Electra, who had in turn, pulled out her sias.

"Stop it! Look at what we're doing to ourselves!" Phoenix's eyes began to well up with tears of frustration. "We don't need the Decaylite army to destroy us . . . we're doing just fine on our own! Chrome-Dome, Electra, look at yourselves . . . bickering like toddlers! Airhead, Terra, you need to believe that we can beat these guys . . . if we couldn't . . . I doubt Cybele would've brought us into this."

Raven nodded. "Worrying is useless, it just destroys any hope we have."

Aqualad's face suddenly became contorted by an expression that was easily identified as 'ready to blow chunks'. "Excuse me, but would you happen to have a trash can or something else I could borrow?"

Cybele quickly turned to face them all. "Do any of the rest of you feel ill?"

Terra tentatively raised a hand. "My stomach still hasn't settled since we got here . . . maybe it wasn't just that we came here so quickly."

Slowly, everyone but Phoenix admitted that they were feeling less than their best. "You should return to your 'towers'. Perhaps you are all in need of rest. I know that none of you slept last night, and that very well might be the reason that you feel unwell." Cybele motioned to a glowing, pink portal. "This is the way home for you all. You should be returned to the exact moment and place from which you departed."

The Air, Earth, Water, Metal, Darkness, and Lightning protectors slowly made their way out, but Phoenix remained. "Why are they sick? I think you know more than you're willing to tell us." She confronted the departing figure. "And why haven't we faced any of these 'Decaylites'? If they were becoming enough of a threat that all of the other Gods had to leave, shouldn't we have faced them by now?"

Cybele sighed, and turned on Phoenix with surprising speed. Before she could react, Phoenix was trapped inside of a large bubble, much like the one that she'd used on Chrome-Dome . . . and she couldn't escape. "You always have to be the sharp one, don't you? Too bad, you would've gone a long ways too . . . oh well . . . once I'm done with your friends . . . they won't know the difference . . ."

"What are you talking about! Let me go!" Phoenix's voice showed the confidence she wished that she still possessed.

Cybele's ears seemingly were deafened to everything other than her own voice. "You would've done well to stay silent. Now, don't scream too much . . . you wouldn't want to draw attention to yourself . . . and besides . . . extracting your Guardian Spirit won't leave you in pain for very long . . ."

Abruptly, Phoenix began to feel as if she was being wrung out like a dish-rag. She opened her mouth to scream, but she couldn't even muster the strength to whisper a curse. With a new burst of pain, that felt as if white-hot knives were being driven into her flesh, Phoenix began to feel her Guardian powers begin to fade, causing the pain she was in to be felt full-force, instead of dulled.

The bubble faded, and Phoenix fell limply to the ground. Her vision was clouded with tears of pain, but she thought she saw _herself_ standing next to Cybele . . . smirking. "See, that wasn't so bad . . . was it? Now, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to get rid of you. Nobody is going to stop my plan!" Cybele began to laugh, and then gave a sigh. "You really should've kept your mouth shut, but since you had to speak out . . . you'll be going where no mortal has gone before and lived . . . the Underworld." And then she blacked out.


	31. Takeovers and Half Escapes

Chapter 31 

**Takeovers and Half Escapes**

Robin stood alone on the shore of the island. He was worried since Phoenix didn't come back with the others. _Snap out of it. She's coming back . . . why wouldn't she?_ In a sudden upwelling of panic, he pulled out his communicator and tried to contact Phoenix.

"Robin, you've tried twenty-seven times. She must still be on Olympus." Cyborg rested a hand on Robin's shoulder. "She was the only one who wasn't sick, so maybe she stayed to train some more . . . you know how determined she can be."

_Oooh, my head . . . _Phoenix thought to herself as she gradually started coming to. _Where am I? Oh man . . . my ears are ringing . . . wait, I hear voices!_

"What do you think this mortal kid did to get Demeter ticked enough to throw her down here?" Asked a man's voice that sounded almost like the hooves of stampeding horses.

"She's got the Element Sword! This kid is the Fire-Guardian!" Came a victorious woman's voice. "Athena says that the Fire-Guardian is known to be one of the most powerful and well-trained warriors ever!"

"We might actually have a chance of getting out of here with her help!" Mr. Horses returned.

Phoenix raised her head from the sandy ground, and sat up slowly while looking around. The last thing she could remember was being attacked by the very person whom she had thought of as a trust-worthy mentor. "Where am I? And what happened to me?"

"Aww . . . poor kid . . . you don't remember a thing . . . do you? Demeter turned on you, and now you've been banished to the Underworld . . . same as we've been for the last couple centuries." A woman with long, blonde hair and a white toga knelt down, and ruffed Phoenix's hair. "I'm Venus, the goddess of love, and that's my bother . . . Neptune, the god of water."

"Hey, kid . . . why don't you bust us out of here?" Neptune asked as he gestured upwards.

"I don't know how." Phoenix admitted in a meek voice.

"Some 'well-trained' warrior." Neptune grumbled as he stalked off. "I'll go tell the others that our only hope is helpless."

Venus watched on silently as Phoenix jumped up to her feet with her hair on fire. "I'm anything _but_ helpless! Demeter turned on me when I started asking why the other Guardians, who happen to be my friends, were sick. I didn't even have enough time to try to keep her from taking my Guardian powers! How about _you_? Why can't a big, tough, water god like you break free? Even when I was the Fire-Guardian, I was _only_ a Demi-God."

From behind her, Phoenix began to feel the presence of another being. "Aye, you've got fire in your blood, the fire of a true warrior . . . that's for sure." Chuckled a woman dressed entirely in gold, plated armor. "I'm Athena, and I was voted to be the temporary leader of the Olympians. Tell me, did the other Guardians fall ill just recently?"

Phoenix rubbed her throbbing forehead with a sandy hand. "Well, they weren't feeling the best right before Demeter sent me here . . . but I'm not really sure how long ago that was. Why do you need to know?"

Athena's face began to show small traces of fear. "It took us a long time to find you, because you fell here . . . into a labyrinth . . . you have been here for nearly six days now. It should be a matter of twenty-four hours before your friends' transformations to begin." After hearing this, Venus and Neptune gasped and ran off, saying that they were going to assemble the 'others'.

Phoenix groaned inwardly. She was becoming all too familiar with this sort of situation . . . the sooner she got the bad news, the better. "What transformation? Is it connected to why everyone felt sick?" Athena made as if to speak, but Phoenix cut her off. "I'm not some little kid who has nightmares every time she hears some bad news . . . these are my friends, my team-mates, and it's my planet . . . tell me the cold, hard, truth."

Athena sighed, not wishing to fill Phoenix's young heart and mind with pure, dark, hatered and anger. "Demeter has tainted your friends' powers . . . from the beginning she planned to turn all seven of you into evil demon warriors. We tried to stop her, and in turn, we were imprisoned here by Demeter's two allies . . . Hades and her daughter, Phosperine. By reclaiming your Guardian powers, Demeter has obtained the pure evil form that you would have become . . . but your friends will soon be consumed by the concealed evil."

"No. That can't happen . . . I won't let it! How do I stop her?" Phoenix demanded. The same feeling of rage that she'd felt when Whiteout betrayed her began to cloud her vision and thoughts with the fiery determination that she'd become known for.

"It's impossible. You'd need to get on Mount Olympus, and defeat Demeter, before the others transform completely into minions of pure evil."

"People have done some 'impossible' things, and I plan to add stopping Demeter to the list." Phoenix informed Athena, and then sat down on a nearby boulder to concoct a plan.

"Phoenix! You're back! Where were you?" Robin asked as he noticed a flash of light that solidified into Phoenix not very far away from him. "What took you so long? Everyone else came home six days ago! We were all really worried about you!" He continued his questioning, but Phoenix didn't even acknowledge his presence.

She was still dressed in her toga, but as she made her way to the Tower, her normal uniform began to form, and then replaced her toga completely. Inside of the Tower, Phoenix only paused long enough to gesture to each of the Guardians to follow her into the most isolated part of the Tower, the lowest basement level.

"What's going on?" Terra demanded. "Where have you been?"

Phoenix just smirked.

Raven suddenly became more pale than usual. "You aren't Phoenix. You're evil . . . I can sense it."

"Where is the real Phoenix?" Airhead surprised everyone by being so assertive.

Phoenix smirked again. "I am Phoenix. Don't you believe me?" The guardians shook their heads. "Humph . . . guess you aren't as dumb as Demeter said you were."

"Why would she've said something like that about us, and why would she've sent you after us? Tell us . . . now!" Electra's hands began to crackle with summoned electricity.

"Simple, Demeter sent me after you, so that you'll be on Olympus when you become pure demon warriors." The evil Phoenix laughed. "As for the 'real' Phoenix . . . she's in the Underworld . . . you won't be hearing from her any time soon."

"Just what makes you think that we'll go with you? You make look like Phoenix, but there's no way that you're as strong as her." Aqualad stated. He and the others began to summon their elements.

"Humph . . . wishful thinking never won a fight alone. And as to agreeing to come with me . . . you've no choice." The evil Phoenix held up a black sword and phoenix shaped gem.

As her echoing words died out, the six Guardians collapsed. They transformed into their Demi-god forms, their skin took on ashen tinges, and their irises faded into life-less tones of blueish gray.

"We're ready to destroy all of humanity." Chrome-Dome announced as he rose from the floor. The others followed suit.

"Good, now let's go." With those words, all seven disappeared in a black flash.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that this isn't good." Cyborg stated bluntly. He and the other non-guardian Titans had just viewed the video recording that Robin had made when he followed whom he had thought was his girlfriend. Immediately afterward, he called an emergency meeting . . . one that included the Titans East, Port, Starfire, and Lightfire.

"Seems to me that finding Phoenix is going to need to be our first objective." Speedy spoke up. "If this Demeter sent her 'down there' . . . she must be the only one capable of stopping this."

"Too bad we don't know where the Underworld is . . . otherwise . . . I could just go free her and any other prisoners Demeter has taken." Port groaned. "I hate the thought of Electra and the others being turned evil."

"I don't approve of invading privacy . . . but our best bet to save everyone may be hidden in Raven's books . . ." Robin trailed off, but regained his composure. "I'm sure that Raven will understand . . . even so, be careful with her things . . . understood?"

"What are you doing?" Athena asked Phoenix, who was, at the time, making some scratches in the loose soil.

"Some calculations. As far as I can tell . . . this is normal rock, but with a spell that prevents your powers from working." Phoenix tapped the near-by structure. "Rock can be broken if hit with enough force . . . so if we get rid of the spell . . . it should be clear sailing after that."

"Don't you think we've tried that? Even when we all work together . . . no counter-spell is enough to break through." Athena shook her head. "Face it . . . nothing you try will work."

Phoenix grinned as she surrounded her fists with fire. "This spell is meant to keep in a). Gods and b). demons . . . I'm c). none of the above." She punched the wall with every ounce of power she could muster. Nothing happened.

Athena was about to say 'I told you so' when a rumbling sound started, and what appeared to be a purple, semi-transparent curtain dropped to the ground. She stared, mouth wide open, as Phoenix began to melt the rock with ease.

"Hey, Athena . . . maybe you should get the others to help . . . we'd be able to get out a lot faster." Phoenix suggested.

"How did you break the barrier again?" Venus asked as she hacked away at the wall.

"I shorted out the spell that was used to block your powers from destroying the rock. The spell was made to block the powers of gods and demons. I was able to undo the spell, because it got confused when I was able to impact it, so it self-destructed." Phoenix explained with a bit of an edge to her voice. Explaining the same thing over and over again was getting on her nerves.

"I never would've thought of that." Neptune admitted.

"No surprise . . . he never was the bright one." Venus whispered slyly to Phoenix.

Biting her lip, Phoenix tried hard not to laugh. "Okay, we should be almost through . . . do you think the other groups are done yet?" The Olympians had split up into groups to make a hole through each of the fourteen outer walls of the maze.

"There's your answer." Neptune replied. From behind them, cheers rose up as the walls began to crumble.

"Great timing too." Phoenix smiled as the hole the three of them had been working on crumbled away, opening up everything.

"We're out of here!" Athena cheered as she began to lead the entire group through. Phoenix fell into step next to her teammates at the end of the lengthy line, which halted abruptly. "Where's Phoenix? She should be up here."

Slowly, the line parted down the middle, allowing Phoenix to make her way up to the front. "You have to do this . . . you're the leader . . . I'm just some little mortal girl who got thrown down here because I knew too much." She protested.

"Yes, but you are also the one who saved us . . . for that . . . you should lead us out." Athena explained with great reverence in her voice.

"Nu-uh . . . we all worked together to get out . . . we each worked to save ourselves and each other!" Phoenix smiled widely as Athena gave her a gigantic hug.

"Touching speech . . . but you aren't saved yet." A dark cloud appeared, solidified into a man who appeared to be a walking corpse, and began to laugh darkly.


	32. Not Quite Safe

**Chapter 32**

**Not Quite Safe**

"Hades!" Athena hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you think that I would have a way to find out if my spell was broken? Besides, Demeter wants the mortal girl . . . I'm guessing that she's the one." Hades moved as if to grab Phoenix's wrist.

"Ha! Don't think that I'm just going to go with you." Phoenix snarled as she pulled back.

"Oh, I don't think . . . I know. You see, I have a bit of . . . leverage." Hades smiled slyly, showing half rotted teeth.

"Where's Robin?" Speedy asked as he walked into the common room.

"Dunno. He was supposed to be meeting a guy about an hour ago who supposedly has some information about how to find Phoenix." Cyborg shrugged. "He should be back soon."

"What do you mean by 'leverage'?" Phoenix asked warily.

"I think you already know." Hades chuckled.

"I swear . . . if you hurt him . . . you'll wish that you could die." Phoenix threatened. Only Athena's extended arm held her back.

"Everything depends on you. Just come with me like a good little girl . . . and Robin will be just fine." Hades took on a totally new persona now. He sounded more like a favorite uncle than the villain who would be holding your boyfriend hostage.

"Ungh . . . where . . . am I?" Robin asked as he raised his head from what appeared to be a huge, polished, pine stump table. Directly under his nose was what appeared to be flames, carved into the table. After trying to free his hands from his sides, Robin realized that he was wrapped up in a net of razor-sharp, metal threads, so he quit struggling and tried to relax.

"Smart move, Robin. If you move too far in one direction . . . well, let's just say that I wouldn't want to be the one who has to clean up." Terra chuckled from where she was sitting on an earthen throne not too far away. Six other thrones assisted in creating an arrow-head formation, with the Dark Phoenix's at the point.

"May I tighten it?" Chrome-Dome asked eagerly. He flexed and released his fingers, causing the potentially deadly net to do the same.

"No. If he's dead . . . he's of no use to us." Electra replied. "You know what we were told."

"How long before Hades comes back anyway?" Raven wondered.

Dark Phoenix laughed. "Knowing my lighter self . . . as soon as she knows just _who_ is in danger . . . it will all be a matter of time."

Silently, Robin prayed that Phoenix wouldn't fall for the trap.

"Fine . . . I'll go, but first I want you to promise that Robin won't be hurt." Phoenix agreed sadly.

"He'll be fine. Now follow me." Hades ordered as he turned his back and began to walk away.

Phoenix smiled as she unsheathed her sword and rushed Hades. Before he knew what happened, Phoenix had used the blunt edge of the hilt to deliver a blow to the base of his neck . . . rendering him completely unconscious. "Idiot . . . you're never supposed to turn your back on your enemies."

"Great job, Phoenix! What's the rest of your plan?" Everyone was asking.

"First, we throw him in the maze. Second, we seal up this hole. And then, third, Hectate, I need you to make up a new barrier spell?" Phoenix asked with a mischievous grin.

"Consider it done, Lady Phoenix." The sorceress bowed deeply and set off to begin her task.

Half an hour later, Hades was sealed into his own realm, and the former prisoners were above ground, wandering around the Greek country-side disguised as American tourists.

"Now what? How are we going to go back to Olym- I mean . . . home?" Venus corrected herself.

"Could you guys teleport yourselves and me up?" Phoenix asked quietly to avoid being over heard by someone who shouldn't hear the conversation.

"Yes, but what good would it do? We can't fight Demeter, Persephone, and the Guardians. We'd get crushed!" Neptune emphasized his beliefs by punching a fist into his palm.

"Maybe not . . ." Phoenix smiled as a plan began to form in her head. "First, we need to talk to Zeus."


	33. The Light vs The Dark

**Chapter 33 **

**The Darkness Vs. The Light**

Hades walked up the path and into the view of the Dark Guardians. He was followed by Phoenix, Neptune, Apollo, Zeus, Vulcan, and Athena . . . all shackled and in chains.

"What took you so long!" Dark Phoenix barked.

"Forgive me, please. There was a planned uprising, and I was almost trapped. I thought that you would wish to deal with these trouble makers." Hades bowed, and then stepped quickly out of the way.

"You can't touch Phoenix! I won't let you!" Robin shouted from his place on the table.

Phoenix just stood meekly in place, with her eyes downcast. "I knew what I was getting myself into, Robin. I knew I had to find the Guardians to protect our world from an evil that would attempt to destroy it . . . and I finally know now what I've needed to do all this time!"

As if on a signal, the prisoners broke their bonds and Hades glided over, transforming into Hectate.

"What is this?" Terra cried as Phoenix made a dash for Robin and slashed the wires holding him with the Element Sword.

"This is what we like to call some old-school butt-whooping." Neptune laughed as he stopped Aqualad's water attack, and aimed it at Terra.

"We're the newly appointed Guardians, and we're going to bring you down!" Apollo announced as he clashed with Airhead, whom had become surprisingly vicious.

"What makes you think that you can do that?" Raven cackled.

"The fact that the good guys _always_ win." Phoenix replied with a snarl as she protected herself and Robin from streams of dark energy. "You need to get out of here."

"What? Phoenix, there's no way I'm leaving you on your own in the middle of this!" Robin protested.

"You have to, Robin. This is too dangerous, and besides . . . the other Titans are going to need you if . . . if we don't make it." Phoenix had to pause in order to keep from crying. "Please. If I know that you're safe . . . it will be one less thing for me to worry about."

"Okay, but I'm expecting you to come back, and that's an order." Robin managed to smile as he hugged Phoenix goodbye.

"Hectate, I need you to send Robin back to Titans' Tower. Can you handle that?" Phoenix asked urgently as she blocked yet another attack.

"It should be no problem . . . but perhaps you should go with him." Hectate suggested tentatively.

"I can't. You need me here." Phoenix gave Robin a quick kiss before returning to the fight.

"Your girlfriend is strong, but even she has her limits. You must realize that." Hectate warned Robin as she opened a portal beneath his feet.

"Yo! What the heck was that?" Cyborg asked as something fell right past the window of the Tower's common room.

"I dunno . . . a UFO?" Speedy wondered.

Port disappeared, and then reappeared in the kitchen with Robin supported on his shoulder. "Here's your UFO."

"Where were you?" Beast Boy asked.

"More or less . . . being held hostage in order to force Phoenix into obeying Demeter and her cronies." Robin replied briskly as he stalked out of the room. "Come on, we've got work to do."

"What do you mean, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I've got the coordinates to get to Mount Olympus . . . that's where the others are . . . fighting. If we go help, that might be just the edge they need." Robin answered.

"_Mal idea (bad idea)_." Mas shook his head.

"_Si_." Menos agreed.

"I agree with the small ones. Too many fighters could cause many more injuries." Lightfire explained.

Back on Olympus, the battle was going poorly for the good guys. The Dark Guardians were _trying_ to destroy the Light Guardians, while the Light Guardians were trying to do the exact opposite.

Presently, Phoenix found herself fighting with Airhead. No matter what she tried, he always managed to out-do her efforts. One 'air blade" swept Phoenix off of her feet and into the ground, causing her to drop her sword.

Airhead chuckled evilly as he drew one of his daggers and moved over to where Phoenix had fallen, now too weak to get up. "Do you want me to finish you off quickly, or do you want me to drag it out for you?" He asked as he knelt and laid the flat of his blade along her neck.

Gritting her teeth, Phoenix tried to get away by punching him in the jaw, but it didn't help. He blocked her hand and forced it down roughly. "You just can't lie by and admit that you're finished, can you?"

"You're right . . . I can't." Phoenix snarled as she brought up her leg and used a sweeping kick to knock Airhead away and get to her feet, picking up the Element Sword in the process. With new strength, Phoenix launched herself at Airhead, but he managed to neatly side-step.

In her frustration, Phoenix drove her sword into the ground, right into the middle of Airhead's shadow. Suddenly, the Dark side of the Air-Guardian was pulled away, leaving the real Airhead limp on the ground.

"Damn you! How did you know!" Cursed the dark warrior as he bled to death from the stab wound in his stomach. Phoenix just stood next to the defenseless Airhead, horrified as blood oozed around her feet.

Athena noticed the exchange, and after some observation, realized the one weakness that had been presented for them to exploit. Each time one of the possessed warriors moved, their shadow executed the action, and their body followed. "Everyone! Attack the shadows!" She ordered as she used her staff to knock in the Dark Water-Guardian's head.

Once the venerability had been exposed, the lookout became much, much brighter. Everyone had been freed, and Dark Phoenix had gone up in smoke. Airhead had come too, and started bawling as soon as he remembered that he had almost killed Phoenix.

"I think it's safe to say that everything is okay for now." Apollo noted as he looked around. The giant 'council table' had been destroyed, along with everything else that had been unfortunate enough to be placed within the area.

"It's time for you to all go home." Hectate smiled as she opened a portal.

Slowly, the battle weary fighters walked through the multi-dimensional bridge, and onto the roof of Titans' Tower.


	34. It All Comes Down To This Part I

_a/n: Here's a late birthday present from me to all of you . . . i hearby dedicate the final chapters of Phoenix's Rise to all of you, the readers._

**Chapter 34 **

**It All Comes Down to This Part I**

"We've got signals from each one of the Guardians' communicators!" Bumble Bee cheered from the computer console.

"Well, where are they!" Beast Boy asked impatiently.

"Uhh . . . their . . . rooms." Robin began to laugh as he read the coordinates for each Titan, and realized that they'd been so wrapped up in locating their friends . . . they'd literally gone right past them.

* * *

Phoenix appeared to be sound asleep on her bed when Robin went into check in on her. Even though he tried to walk silently out of the room, Phoenix woke up.

"I'm sorry, Phoenix. I didn't mean to wake you up. Just go back to sleep." Robin apologized as he made his way back towards the door.

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't really sleep anyway. What was the commotion just now?" Phoenix yawned as she sat up.

"Everyone went running to check on the others. I managed to convince them to let me talk to you alone for now." Robin grinned. "You should've seen Port's face when he found out that Chrome-Dome was one of the Guardians. If it wasn't for the fact that we didn't know where you guys were, I think he would've come up and kicked Chrome-Dome into kingdom come." Robin sat down next to Phoenix, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. When he leaned in to kiss her, he pulled back, a look of pure horror plastered on his face. "Why do you have a cut right here on your neck! And why are your arms and legs so bruised!"

Embarrassed, Phoenix turned away. "You of all people should know that it's entirely possible to get hurt during a fight."

"Not like this. What happened?" Robin gently took her hand and touched the deep purple marks that lined her arms up to her elbows.

"I was getting tired. I was the only mortal, everyone else was physically incapable of tiring. After a while . . . I got pretty sloppy." Phoenix started to cry. "I killed the Dark Air-Guardian by accident. I stabbed him . . . even though he was an evil creation . . . there was _so much blood_." _And what if I lose control and do it again?_

* * *

Robin walked quietly out of Phoenix's room. The sleeping pills had finally taken effect. It hadn't taken long before Robin realized that the physical, mental, and emotional damage that Phoenix had sustained was driving her inside. She had been in near hysterics for what had seemed to be forever.

"Is she going to be okay?" That's what Robin could hear everyone was whispering, even though they tried not to let him hear. "Who would've thought that Phoenix could go insane from one fight?" "She seemed so tough."

* * *

She knew Robin had given her some sort of medicine, but didn't care. The deep, pure sleep was welcomed. Only dreams could spoil it, and even though the drugs were supposed to stop them . . . dreams came. One nightmare after another terrorized Phoenix's subconscious, each worse than the last, ending with the Olympus Battle.

_Blood was everywhere. Phoenix could feel it on her skin, soaking through her clothes, filling her lungs . . . but she couldn't wake up. All she could see was crimson . . . blood . . . everywhere. Instinct took over now, and she just flew. Up. It didn't matter; she just needed to get away . . ._

* * *

Robin and the others heard the fire alarm, felt the water from the sprinkler system, smelled the smoke from the charred wall and curtains, and felt the draft from the melted window. No one could say anything, but even if they did, it wouldn't change the fact that Phoenix was gone. 


	35. It All Comes Down To This Part II

**Chapter 35**

**It All Comes Down to This Part II**

"Irony, that's what you'd have to call it." Raven sighed to herself as she put away the box of sleeping pills that was now missing two doses.

Robin had gone into a state of shock when he saw Phoenix's room. Nobody could understand how or why she'd run away. The medicine was supposed to keep her out for at least eight hours, and it hadn't even been one. Then it got worse . . . when they found Phoenix's communicator on her night-stand.

_

* * *

Keep flying. Keep flying. Got to get away from the blood. I have to get away. Insanity was clogging Phoenix's mind, keeping her from realizing that she was in the desert, that there was no blood, and that she'd been flying for so long that she could no longer hover even an inch off of the ground._

"Phoenix, what are you doing here? Phoenix?" Athena rushed out of the cave that she'd been in and tried to attract Phoenix's attention. Comprehending that something was very wrong, she gently took Phoenix's hand and teleported to her home at the base of Mount Olympus.

* * *

The barrier surrounding the mountain instantly took away the effects of the sleeping pills and restored Phoenix's sanity. "What happened? Athena, how did I get here?" She asked, confused.

"I was hoping that you could tell me. When I found you, you were in the middle of the desert." Athena searched Phoenix's face. "Does it have anything to do with the battle?"

"I kept seeing blood, then I went to sleep . . . I guess I was trying to get away from my dream." Phoenix shrugged helplessly.

Athena hugged the girl close. "I was worried that something like this would happen, especially after you lost your family. You can decide to do this or not, I won't force you, but I do have a potion that would erase this whole ordeal from your mind. Chances are, when you return to earth that you may return to your former mental state if you don't do something."

Phoenix squared her shoulders, ignoring the gnawing of worry in her stomach. "Okay, I'll do it."

After a minute of rummaging, Athena handed over a small vial about the size of a white-board marker. "Here it is. Don't smell it, and then you may lose your nerve. But before you drink this, I want to give you something."

Immediately, Phoenix surrounded by a bright light and began to feel very warm. The heat wasn't uncomfortable, like being in a car on hot day, but . . . cozy, like being wrapped up in a quilt with a good book and a mug of hot coco on a cold winter day. As the feeling and light faded, Phoenix realized that her clothes had changed.

Replacing her shorts and tank top was a short-sleeved leotard completely covered with flames of various shades of orange and deep orange, leather and metal armor that stretched from the last knuckle of her middle finger to elbow. Turning around, she realized that she now had a cape made of the very same pattern and material. The cape had a low collar, which rose about half of the way up her neck and the chain of her necklace had become thicker and held on the cape. Tucked away on the inside of the cape, was a small holster, which held the Element Sword and its sheath. Gasping, Phoenix realized that she also had new shoes. They were soft, orange leather boots which came just above her knees.

"So you do like it? This is a gift from all of us; of course, it doesn't even begin to make up for all of the help you've been." Athena smiled as Phoenix spun around in little circles, enjoying her cape. "Once you leave Olympus, you'll return to civilian clothing, but when your powers are activated, and then this outfit will take form. It is much better than any cloth a mortal could make, because it won't burn, tear, or soil. Perfect for a life of fighting is it not?"

"Yah, it is. Well, bottoms up." Phoenix quickly uncorked the draught and swallowed it. "Bleh! It tasted like . . . ugh . . . nasty . . ." She lay down on the ground, falling asleep as the potion took effect.

"Good night, Phoenix. I hope that your second chance goes better for you." Athena sighed and sent Phoenix back to the place where she had been before joining the Titans.


	36. The End?

_a/n: this is it, everyone. the end of Phoenix's Rise. it actually makes me kinda sad, but there is a sequel coming really soon . . . i promise._

**Chapter 36 **

**THE END**

"Have we got any other way to find her? There has to be away other than using her communicator frequency!" Terra was pacing back and forth. She'd lost her cousin once, and she didn't plan on doing so again. "If it was Cyborg, we could track him sonic cannon gives off . . . what about Phoenix's powers, sword, or necklace?"

"No good. Even if she did have a unique energy signature, we don't have a sample reading stored, and that's what would need." Raven somehow managed to find a way in which she could sound even gloomier.

"I've got it! We just gotta wait until news stories about a city being attacked by a psychotic girl with fire powers start popping up!" Beast Boy offered with his typical grin.

"Do you want to hit him, or should I?" Raven asked, her patience running thin. The threat was enough to make Beast Boy decide to retreat to his own room, leaving the Tower entirely silent, since the other teams had all returned to their respective cities. Even Airhead was gone. He'd decided to go home long enough to ask his family for permission to officially join the Titans.

"Hey, y'all . . . Robin's waking up." Cyborg paged up from the infirmary. "He wants to know if you've got any news."

"Well you can tell him that we hope to prove that 'no news is good news'." Terra snapped. "Sorry, let me rephrase that. No news yet."

* * *

"Oooh . . . my head . . ." A girl dressed in faded jeans and a t-shirt which read 'I didn't do it' sat up slowly in a dark alley way. "Where am I? What am I doing here? And most of all . . . who am I?" As the girl walked away, she didn't notice what she'd left behind . . . scorch marks all over the walls. 


	37. Starting the Search

_A/n: Hi! I couldn't bear to leave _Phoenix's Rise_ the way I did ... so for anyone who cares . . . I attatched what I had of "Flaming Phoenix" here, on the end of "Phoenix's Rise". If you've already read this ... go ahead and ignore it._

**Chapter 37**

**Starting Over**

Titans' Tower. Normally it's loud with laughing and shouting. The heroes would go outside to practice every day. No villain wanted to be paired against them . . . well, that's how it used to be.

_Now, it's quiet. All of their extra time is focused on one thing, finding their lost teammate. Most of the time, the Titans let the police handle the situations they should take care of themselves._

In my opinion, I believe that the Titans are losing their mojo, and have out-lived their usefulness.

"Who wrote that bull?" Robin asked tartly.

"Some guy named Icy B. Cool." Cyborg, who had read the news paper article out loud, replied dryly. "Sounds like Whiteout could be back again."

"No. Phoenix took him out, twice. There's no way he could be back again." Terra argued. "She was . . . is . . . the best Titan, you guys have got to agree with me."

Beast Boy placed one of his gloved hands on Terra's. "I agree, but you have to agree that it seems like our worst enemies keep coming back."

"I just wish that we could find her. Where could she be?" Terra's voice cracked, but there were no tears left.

_Hop City, what a stupid name. Could explain why all of these crooks decide to set up shop here._ A black-haired girl with an attitude thought as she walked down the sidewalk on Main Street. _What was that . . . number six today?_

She turned to look in the window of a fancy clothing store. Faded jeans, a well-fitted t-shirt which read 'Do I LOOK Like I Care?' on the front and 'Didn't Think So' on the back, and army boots. Her hair was tightly French-braided to keep it up and out of the way. If it was let down, the dark mass went about half of the way down her back.

Even though she didn't look it, she was constantly unsure of herself. Waking up about two months ago with no memories what-so-ever unnerved her. Every once and a while, something would somehow trigger a sort of flash through her mind. It usually didn't last long, rarely more than twenty seconds, but it was enough to send her reeling with the pain.

It was always the same thing too. There was a boy, wrapped in wire, on a table. She ran forward and slashed the restraints with a diamond-bladed sword. The view then shifted, and the sword was plunged into a boy's stomach. He screamed as he bled to death, and that was about it.

"Why should I care about who I am!" She shouted at her reflection. "If anyone cared about me, they'd try to find me!" No one answered, or paused on the crowded sidewalk, but the girl was used to that. _Come on, it's time to let Pyra out again._


	38. Pyra

**Chapter 38 **

**Pyra**

The clerk didn't know what happened, and probably never will. A cloud of smoke rushed through the boutique where she was working, sweeping up a few small items, but nothing expensive was taken.

"Here we are in Hop City, where yet another 'phantom robbery' has taken place. Authorities are baffled as of how these crimes are performed, but we have been assured that headway is being made." A young blonde reporter spoke into her microphone with the enthusiasm which marked a rookie who had just received her first assignment. "There is also talk of involving the Teen Titans chapter from Jump City in the investigation, which leads me to wonder if this may be the first step to them returning to their former glory."

From her hiding place in a back alley, Pyra (the girl) just smirked. Several times, there had been 'supernatural detectives' trying to solve the mystery, but they were all pathetic. Nobody ever seemed to be able to figure out that she _was_ the smoke.

_**

* * *

Slam!**_ Everyone jumped as Robin stormed out of the upper room of the Tower and let the door rush shut at full speed. 

"Does anyone know what set him off?" Cyborg wondered.

"He just looked at the calendar." Raven offered.

Terra took a look and her face darkened as well. "The day after tomorrow is Phoenix's sixteenth birthday, which means it's been a little over a year since she joined the Titans."

"No wonder he's so upset." Beast Boy mumbled.

The phone rang, interrupting everyone's pity fest. After a moment, Cyborg got up to answer it. "Hello, Cyborg speaking. No, Robin isn't in right now. Okay . . . I'll be sure to let him know."

"What was that about?" Terra asked.

"Hop City mayor says he needs our help with some strange robberies. There was a lot of background noise, but I'm pretty sure that he said something about 'smoke'." Cyborg shrugged.

"We might as well go. I wouldn't want to have that Icy B. Cool guy writing more junk about us." Robin ordered as he re-entered the room, and paused before finishing. "Let's do this one for Phoenix."


	39. Discovery

**Chapter 39**

**Discovery**

"Who the hell are you!" Shouted a man in his mid-twenties. He had just been slammed into the wall by Pyra, who was currently laughing because she was enjoying herself so much. "Please, I swear I won't snatch any more purses!" The thug begged.

"If I ever even see you sizing up some poor lady's purse, you'll learn just how mean I can get . . . understand, Pumpkin?" Pyra grinned as the guy's eyes grew to twice their normal size as he took in the flaming hair and eyes. "Just remember, I'll be able to see you. Pyra will always be able to see you."

_

* * *

I'm a paradox, aren't I? Beating up and scaring thieves, but I keep causing my own trouble. In my own defense, I never actually take the stuff . . . I just dump it somewhere else in the store . . . but still . . . _

Across the street, the thug from earlier was relaying his story. "I was going' to Big Ernie's . . . y'know . . . to pawn off my loot. That's when this fire-eyed demon came and started to throw me around. She said that she'd always be watchin', and would know if I swiped another purse."

"Same thing happened to me, Sammy. I thought that it was a bluff, but the next time I went to Big Ern's . . . the same chick attacked me again, but she was even harder on me." One of Sammy's friends consoled him.

"Me too. I've decided not to take any more chances. I'm gonna move to some other town." Murmurs of agreement followed.

_Hmmmn . . . I guess my message is finally getting across._

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know how this stuff got in here? Aren't these the exact same items that disappeared?" Robin questioned the boutique manager. 

"No inventory is placed in garbage cans!" The manager replied, disgusted. "Icy B. Cool was right, you've lost it!"

* * *

"Big Papa's Pizza! Alright!" Cyborg smiled as the Titans filed into the town's pizza joint. 

"This case is useless! Every time the stolen items are found to be misplaced, but they blame us for planting evidence! I say we forget it." Terra concluded.

"Hi, I'm Amber, and I'll be your server. Can I get some drinks for you?" Asked a voice which was barely able to penetrate the fog which was a result of pure frustration.

"Water's fine." Came the six murmured replies. Satisfied, the waitress left.

As if coming out of a haze, Robin's head snapped up from where he was reading the case files. "Was it just me, or did that waitress sound like Phoenix?"

On cue, Amber was back. "Here's your water. Have you decided on what kind of pizzas you would like?"

"Ummm . . . a medium veggie-lover and a large meat-lover please." Terra managed to answer through awe slackened jaw.

When Amber left, talking erupted. "That _is_ Phoenix!" "She looks exactly the same, except her hair is longer!" "Why doesn't she realize that it's us?" "Did she lose her memory?"

"Quiet!" Robin ordered, leaving everyone stunned. "If she doesn't know who we are, there's a good chance that something caused her to forget everything. Doing something irrational could scare her, make her run, and then we'd have no chance of finding her again. It may be hard, but we can't say anything. Understood?"

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Amber was leaning against the door to the industrial sized freezer, trying to calm the panic in her stomach. She could feel Pyra trying to come out. _That boy with the spiky black hair . . . it's him . . . the one in that vision I keep having._

"Ahhh!" Amber collapsed; the vision again filling her mind, twisting her insides into knots, causing her legs failed, and she collapsed on the floor. This time, the vision made her feel as if she was being sawed into tiny cubes with a dull, rusty, steak knife.

Vaguely, she was aware of a pair of arms encircling her body, trying to prevent her from injuring herself as she thrashed around in pain. There were voices, both inside and outside of the memory . . . and that's when Pyra took over.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Cyborg asked as Phoenix went limp in Robin's arms. 

"She drank some sort of potion that's supposed to block out her memories. Apparently, her memories are strong enough to try to push out from the wall. That's what causes the pain." Raven concluded after reading a snippet of Phoenix/Amber/Pyra's mind.

Suddenly, Phoenix awoke, and broke free from Robin, and then began to hover and proceeded to change. Her clothing began to shine, and then was replaced with her flame uniform (if you don't remember, read ch 35 of Phoenix's Rise). "Who are you?" She hissed.

"We're the Teen Titans." Beast Boy answered calmly.

"No. Him." Pyra pointed to Robin with a steely glare.

"My name is Robin." He replied, trying not to reach out to her.

"Why do I keep having these visions? Why don't they leave me alone? Why don't you get out of my head!"

"Phoenix, I-" Robin started.

"My name is Pyra!" She roared as a gigantic fire-ball was thrown at them, and then she disappeared.


	40. Memories

**Chapter 40**

**Memories**

"I've been asking around. Seems that Pyra has been giving the local pick-pockets a good working over. Most of the ones I could find freaked out just from hearing her name." Cyborg chuckled. "That's our Phoenix, memory or no."

"What good does that do?" Terra asked sarcastically.

"We can set something up." Robin said quietly as he tried to think of a plan. "No pickpocket manages to pawn off what ever they snatched. If we could set something up, maybe we could lure her out."

"One of us could pretend to be the victim, and the other be the pick-pocket. That way, we'll have a better chance of finding her." Raven offered.

"That brings up a question. How do we keep her from running away?" Beast Boy wondered.

"I can take care of that." Robin assured the group. "We just need a spot."

"Well, this 'Big Ernie's Pawn Shop' would be a good place to try. That's where they all get attacked, right before they cash in." Cyborg finished.

"Okay, then that settles this, we do it tomorrow." Robin finalized.

* * *

Pyra was lying on top of a cloud in smoke form when she heard the words which always sent her into action. "HELP! HE STOLE MY PURSE!"

* * *

Down below, a young, blonde, teenaged girl (Terra) was trying to chase down a boy about the same age who was wearing a black ski mask, even though it was nearly seventy degrees, and holding a pink handbag (Robin). Eventually, or so it appeared to bystanders, the chase was given up, but one particular cloud of smoke kept a close distance between it and the thief. 

Panting, Robin sauntered into the alley where Big Ernie's was located. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, he felt a chill run down his back. Turning, he saw Pyra. Her eyes were flaming and she looked about ready to kill.

"I guess you goons haven't learned your lesson yet, huh? I'll just be sure to make you the ultimate example." Pyra reached inside her cloak and drew her sword. "Now tell me, when _you _make a chicken salad . . . do you use crispy or tender fried chicken?"

Eyes wide, Robin barely had time to duck before the crystal blade met cement block. "You can't be serious!" He yelped as his escape was blocked by a ring of fire. _This wasn't part of the plan_.

"I'm as serious as salt. You aren't going to make it out of this alley!" She screamed as she made another slashing attempt. This time the edge of the blade caught onto the side of the ski mask's side seam and ripped it. The mask fell off, leaving Robin's face in plain view just as another blow was on its way down.

"Phoenix, stop! I know what happened to you! You drank a potion that was supposed to keep you from remembering me and the other Titans. Just stop and let me help you." Robin pleaded as Pyra halted in mid-strike.

"No!" Now it was Pyra's turn to be frightened. "Why don't you leave me alone? Get away from me!" She turned to run, but this time Robin stopped her with a liquid nitrogen disk thrown at her feet.

Pyra lost her balance and fell forwards to the ground. She tired to thaw the substance holding her, but the flames didn't work. "Phoenix, please . . . just let me help you. I know that you're hurting . . . all of us are. You're hurting because you're trying to remember, but can't. We're hurting because we saw and remember everything, and can't forget." Breathing a sigh of relief, Robin noticed that the dangerous and emotionally unstable Pyra was shifting into the calmer Amber.

"Why? Why do you want to help me? What makes me so special?" Amber whimpered as Robin knelt down next to her.

"Because I love you, Phoenix. No amount of magic potion could make me forget how I feel about you. I promise, if you come with me, we'll find a way to bring your memory back." Robin broke the ice holding Amber's feet. "You don't have to worry any more. As long as you're with me, I promise you'll be safe."

Leaning on Robin's shoulder, the haze which had held back everything Phoenix knew dissolved. "Huh? Robin!" She hugged Robin as tight as she could. "Thank you so much for not giving up on me!"

"Wha? Phoenix . . . you remember me?" Robin caught onto Phoenix's pure joy and hugged her back. "Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. When I drank Athena's potion, she said that it would only repress the memories of the Olympus battle. I never thought that I'd forget about you too . . . if I had, I would've found another alternative." Phoenix sobbed.

"Hey, no crying. You're back, and that's the important thing." Robin smiled as the other Titans surrounded them. "Let's go home. After all, it is your birthday."

* * *

_Okay, this time I'm done for good. However, there's a sequel coming up, a real one this time. It'll be a cross-over, but I think everyone'll like it. _


End file.
